Peculiar Friends
by Juuultje
Summary: Unknown to anyone, Draco and Hermione developed a peculiar friendship during their years at Hogwarts. Being there at their weakest moments strenghtens their bond, but will it survive the war?
1. Second Year: The Mudblood Incident

**Second Year: The Mudblood Incident**

"You filthy little Mudblood."

Hell had broken lose right after he said it, but Granger had stayed calm. She just looked confused at the reaction it had broad among her Gryffindor friends. Weasley had even tried to curse him, but thanks to his broken wand, he had cursed himself. It had been hilarious seeing the red-head throw up slugs all thanks to his own. Eight days later it still was the laughing stock in the Slytherin common room.

Right now, he was studying in the library even though it was close to midnight. Sadly, he had no choice; he needed to get a higher score than that stupid Mudblood if he wanted to avoid punishment. But he was tired, so bloody tired that his thoughts had started to wander to that particular hilarious day. He snapped himself out of it, he didn't have time to laugh about his well placed Mudblood comment or the failure the Weasley-kid made. He needed to study his transfiguration notes once again, or even Potter would do a better job than him. So with an exhausted grunt he took another look at his notes and his assignment, tried to turn the piece of rope into a tie, and failed miserably. "Damn it!" he muttered loudly "Why doesn't it work?" He thought about his Father, angry and disappointed, and couldn't hold back the tears.

After sobbing quietly for a few moments, he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to look at the owner of the hand when she asked: "Hey, are you okay?" His eyes widened in shock, the Gryffindor Mudblood had seen him cry. He had shown weakness. Granger herself looked conflicted, not sure what to do and a little scared, probably afraid of his reaction. With the back of his hand he wiped away his tears and tried to regain control over his emotions. "I'm fine" he responded finally, still a little shaken, "just leave me alone." She hesitated and bit nervously on her lip. Her brown eyes left him and she looked at the books and notes scattered around the table and finally settled on the piece of rope. "You know, I could help you with that. I managed to transfigure it a few times already." "Of course you did." Draco muttered under his breath. He pulled himself together and made the face of disgust she knew so well. "Why would I want help from a Mudblood?" he spat. She flinched when she heard the invective. This surprised him as she hadn't flinched last time. 'That stupid Weasley must have told her what it meant', he thought bitterly.

He was getting nervous. Granger still hadn't responded, she just stood there staring at him. Finally she sighed and spoke: "Because you need it and I can help you." He hesitated, she had a point, but he couldn't accept help from her. She wasn't like him, he wasn't even supposed to talk civil with her. "No I don't need your help. Now go away, before you infect my blood." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She didn't though, she just stood there again, clearly thinking hard. Angry he took his wand and pointed it at her. "Go, or I'll jinx you." he hissed. She looked appalled, but still didn't move. "No, I can stand wherever I want. You don't get to boss me around. Now just think for a second. You're a smart boy and with my help, you'll probably be finished in ten minutes. So what are you going to do? Jinx me and spent another few hours trying to transfigure your rope, or let me help you for ten minutes and then we'll both can go to bed?" He thought for a moment. She was right of course, he had spent the last two hours trying to figure out what was wrong and he hadn't made any progress. He just wanted to get some sleep before the test tomorrow. He made a decision. "You can't tell anybody about this. Nobody, not even your stupid friends Potter and Weasley." She just stared at him in disbelief. "You honestly think that I would tell Harry and Ron about this? They would just as much disapprove my kind gesture as your friends would." He scoffed. "I doubt it, but I get your point. Let's just get this over with."

And so they started. "Okay, first close your eyes and picture the rope, then think about the tie you want it to become. Try to vision the transformation from the rope into the tie." He looked a moment at Granger who was bossing him around. Then, thinking of the time, he just sighed and closed his eyes. Concentrating on his task, he felt Grangers stare, but ignored it. "Can you envision it?" she asked after a minute. "Yes." "Good, now try the spell again." He flicked his wand and said: "Vera Verto". The peace of rope transfigured into a tie, but it wasn't nearly as neat as he wanted it to be. Still, it was a huge progress. Granger smiled warmly at him and he was taken aback by it. He wanted to smile back, but he refrained himself. "Good, very good." But he shook his head. "No, it's just a black tie. I envisioned a black and green one." She just nodded and thought, and then she smiled knowingly. "Show me your wand movements again." He did and she nodded excitedly, like she just figured out the answer on a big problem. "I think your movements are too long. I had the same problem at first. You need to tap it three times, not quickly, just short I guess. Let me show you, it will be clearer than." She showed him the correct way, then his way and then the correct way one final time. His eyes grew wide as he realized his mistake, he would have never figured that out on his own. "Okay I think I got it. Let's do it again." Granger nodded and transformed the tie back to a piece of rope. He tried again, and this time the rope was replaced by a beautiful Slytherin tie, with green and black stripes and a snake on the bottom.

They both looked at the tie in amazement for a few seconds and then both of them started to smile. "You did it. It looks perfects." He just nodded and took the tie of the table to take a closer look. While examining it, his smile faltered. "What? What is it?" Granger asked taking the tie from him. "It's the snake. His stupid head is misshapen." While she looked at it again, she just shrugged. "It looks fine to me, but we can try it again if you want." With a quick wave of her wand, the rope was back and he tried it again. This time he concentrated extra hard on all the details. When he was done, he snatched the tie of the table to examine it. He let out a grunt of frustration, the head was still not perfect. "Why do you care so much about the snakes head? It's hardly noticeable."

"Because" he finally said, "your tie will be perfect, which means that my grade will be lower than yours. And if my grade is lower, than I will be punished. Again." "What do you mean 'punished'? By whom? And why?" It took a second, but then her face fell. "You get punished by your father don't you? Because you should be better than me, better than a- a Mudblood?" He looked up at her in surprise. "Did you just call yourself a Mudblood?" She shrugged. "Well yeah. I am one aren't I? You're not the first one to ever call me names you know. I've been called a know-it-all, a freak, ugly. And they were all right. I learned to live with it, I am not going to change myself just because someone doesn't like me." He looked at the girl in front of him. He saw her insecurities, the ones she was trying so hard to hide. But he could see them, he had for over a year used them against her. He thought of her words and then shook his head. "You're wrong. You're not a freak, you're a witch. A muggleborn witch, but still. Those muggles are just jealous, because they can't do what you can do. And you are definitely a know-it-all, but that is not bad. You're just cleverer than the stupid friends you hang around with. And," he hesitated, he had already told her to much about his fears and was being to kind to her. But then he remembered, that she couldn't tell anybody this. Even if she did, nobody would believe her. So he continued. "And, you are not ugly. I don't know why you would think that." He chuckled at her expression, turns out she wasn't the only who could surprise someone. He had surprised himself to be honest.

After her shock she found her tongue again. "I- I- I mean you tell me all the time, you're not the first you know. I've been told I am ugly since I was a child." "I've said a lot of things about you that probably aren't true. Never listen to your bully Granger, especially not to me. I am going to say this once and when we see each other nothing will have changed, because I've been thought to bully you, and that is what I will do." He sighed. "You are not ugly. You are a pretty and kind girl, with a little too big front teeth and weird bushy hair. But you will grow into it. Now you are pretty, someday you are going to be beautiful." She looked at him with a weird look on her face. "So you're saying I'm the ugly duckling." Frustration took him over. "I just told you, you're not ugly. Can't you just accept the only compliment I am ever going to give you?" But she shook her head. "No, no that is not what I meant. It is a muggle fairytale. There is this little bird that grows up in a duckling nest. They mock him, because he is a dull grey and all the others are a bright yellow. But when they grow up, the little bird grows up to be a beautiful swan, while the others just become ordinary ducks. So the ugly duckling becomes a beautiful swan." They just stared at each other. "You muggles have the strangest fairytales, but fine. Yes you are the ugly duckling from the story." Granger gave him another warm smile. "Thank you. You are one too you know." "I am not, I am gorgeous." She giggled. "No, I mean on the inside. You're ugly know, but you will learn. Someday you will be gorgeous inside and out." "Humph."

They sat in silence, not knowing what to say or do. He was thinking about tomorrow, how he would torment her, not thinking about now. He would pass his test thanks to her, but it didn't matter. He couldn't be nice. She was a muggleborn, a mudblood. Suddenly she spoke up. "You know, I could get lower grades. Just right beneath yours. I would still have a great report card and you wouldn't get punished." 'Unbelievable, that's what? The fourth time she surprised him with her kindness?' He looked at her, it would help him a lot. No more beatings, no more preaches, no more threats. But she worked so hard, she deserved to be the top of the class. "No, don't. I don't need your pity, I don't want it, so don't even think about it. You deserve those grades and I'll just have to work even harder and then maybe, I'll beat you." He grinned and so did she. He just challenged her. A challenge he was bound to lose, but it didn't matter. He'll manage, he'll always had.

She looked at her watch. "By Merlin's beard, how come madam Pince hasn't kicked us out yet?" He snickered. "I always sit here, this corner of the library has been enchanted. You can't be found or heard by anyone, if you don't want to." "So, you wanted me to find you?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "No, but I also didn't want not to be found. You just passed by I guess." She smiled at him. "I am glad I did." She packed her stuff and he did the same. Together they walked out of the library and looked around for teachers. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody you are an ugly duckling. This is our little secret." He smiled at her. "See you Granger." He began to walk away, but she followed him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Draco." And before he could react, she was gone.


	2. Second Year: The Deathwish

**Second year: The Deathwish**

The feast had finally ended and everyone went to bed. The next morning Hermione woke up early, she slept enough these last few weeks she reasoned. She got dressed and walked through the almost deserted halls of Hogwarts. Last night had been wonderful. After waking up and being examined by Madam Pomfrey, she had sprinted towards the great hall where she hugged both Harry and Ron screaming that they had solved it. It turned out that she had missed a lot, but her friends told her they couldn't have figured it out without her. When the Headmaster announced that all exams had been cancelled she had freaked out a little, but she soon accepted it and enjoyed the rest of their meal.

She was still thinking about last night when a hand pulled her into an empty corridor. To shocked to make a sound she saw a pale boy with blond hair in front of her. He looked deeply distressed. "I am sorry." the boy in front of her said. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" she asked confused. He looked guilty and whispered so quietly she barely understood what he said. "I think it's my fault. It is my fault you got petrified, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it you know. I just- I don't know what came over me. I could just hear Father's voice talking in my head and I said them out loud. I am so sorry." She saw tears in his eyes, which confused her even more. Draco Malfoy never lost control of his emotions. Last time she had sneaked up on him, but now he had pulled her to him, which meant that he was talking to her voluntarily.

Apparently she had stayed quiet for too long, because Draco started pleading for a response. "Please say something. Are you angry? I mean of course you're angry, but do you think you could forgive me?" She held up her hand to stop him rambling. "Draco, just stop. What are you talking about? You didn't petrify me. You aren't the heir of Slytherin, so this isn't your fault." Now tears actually started to fall. "But it is, I- I did something horrible. I said something unforgivable. I- I" He was sobbing hard now and Hermione frowned. She took his hands and pulled him down beside her on the ground against the wall. "Draco, calm down. Just tell me what you did." He looked her in the eye, his were still full of tears although they didn't fall anymore. "I wished you dead. I said that I wanted the heir of Slytherin to kill a Mudblood, preferably you. I cursed you. I cursed you and you got petrified. I was so scared, I thought you would never wake up again." Finally realizing what he was talking about she sighed. "Draco, I know what you said, I've known since Christmas. And yes it hurt, but you didn't curse me. I got petrified because You-Know-Who set a Basilisk lose in the castle, not because you said something."

Now, he looked confused. "What do you mean you've known since Christmas?" She chuckled. "Well, Harry, Ron and I wanted to figure out who the heir of Slytherin was. We thought you might know something. So we, well actually I, brewed a polyjuice potion. Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle and well they told me what you said." Draco didn't look angry at all, just baffled. "You made a polyjuice potion? On your own? That is pretty impressive Granger. But who were you?" "I was supposed to be Millicent Bulstrode, but I got cat hair instead. I didn't go, I just hid in the bathroom and when Harry and Ron were back to normal, I still looked like a human cat, so I went to the hospital wing for a few weeks." "So that's why you didn't show up for class after Christmas." Hermione nodded.

An awkward silence settled around the two of them until Draco shot up and asked: "What do you mean You-Know-Who was responsible? He's gone. Dead. Right?" Hermione sighed. "No, I don't think he's dead. He's just, I don't know, waiting to come back somehow. Dumbledore didn't explain it really well. Harry just told me that Ginny got a diary with Tom Riddle's memory inside of it. It's very complicated magic I think, I've never heard or read about anything like this before. Have you?" He looked confused at her. "A memory inside a diary which can set a basilisk lose? No, I don't think I have." He thought for a moment before continuing: "How did that little Weasley-girl get hold of that diary anyway?" Hermione hesitated. "Your father gave it to her when we were at Flourish and Blotts." He nodded and looked uncomfortable. "I should've know, I figured that thing was bad. Just didn't expect it to be that bad. You know, Father worships him. I never understood. I mean I know he's all for Purebloods and against Mudbloods and so far so good, but I don't know. He didn't sound very pleasant for his followers either, but Father said that sometimes punishments are necessary. That's why he sometimes has to punish me you know." He fell quiet, still deep in thought when Hermione spoke up. "What do you mean so far so good? You really believe Purebloods are better than Mudbloods?" He became even paler than before. "I- I- I'm sorry. I didn't think. I forgot that you were a- a Mudblood." He blushed and looked confused again.

Suddenly he became angry. "Purebloods are better than Mudbloods. It's a fact. So stop talking to me, you have no right." Hermione had enough, she got to her feet and started yelling. "What do you mean talk to you? You pulled me in here remember, you wanted to apologize for wishing me dead. How is this my fault?" "You manipulated me, made me feel guilty. You should have died, you have no place in this world, you don't belong here." With that he stormed off and Hermione was left alone. Furious and sad she leaned against the wall. How could she have thought for one second that he felt indeed sorry for everything he did? She pushed herself of the wall and wanted to get to the Great Hall for some breakfast, but was stopped by the pale boy again. He pulled her in a hug and whispered: "I don't know what to think, every time I see you I get confused. Just remember what I told you. Never listen to me." He broke the hug and looked at her, waiting for something. She sighed and wiped away her tears. "I don't. I ignore your remarks in the hallway and in class, because I know you have to say it. It is how you were raised, it is how your so called friends expect you to behave. I get it, I confuse you. You shouldn't like me at all. I somehow found a way to deal with all of that. But when we're alone, it's our little secret. If I am able to ignore all your bullying all year, you should be able to forget your upbringing for those rare moments we actually talk." He gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you so much for understanding. I'll figure it out someday. Just be patient, please." He grinned. "Someday I will be that beautiful swan you told me about."


	3. Third Year: Lonely and Exhausted

**Third Year: Lonely & Exhausted**

He found her alone in the corner he had shown her last year. She was surrounded by books and parchment rolls, each on a different subject. He saw Ancient Rune translations, a book on advanced Charms, a nearly finished parchment roll on Potions, a few Transfiguration books, some star charts and finally his eyes landed on an amount of scrolls about Magical Creatures and their trials. He suddenly felt a little nauseous, knowing that those scrolls were there because of him. On top of the parchment, quills and ink lay a girl with bushy brown hair. She was sleeping and snoring very quietly. He chuckled at the sound and slowly walked towards her to wake her up.

Her eyes opened slowly and her brown eyes looked in his grey ones. "Morning Granger." He chuckled again. She sat up before she quietly said his name. "Draco." She smiled at him before shock entered her face. "Oh no oh no, I overslept. What time is it?" Draco grabbed a chair next to her and sat down. "Calm down Granger. It's 7.30, you just missed dinner, nothing else." Relieved the girl in front of him relaxed. "Good, that's good. Although I am starving right now." To her surprise Draco pulled a glass of pumpkin juice out of his robe, followed by a plate filled with bread and some delicious pasta. Finally he found the cutlery and placed it all in front of her, after pushing some of the books aside. Stunned she looked at him, at the food and then back at him. "Just eat it Granger. I noticed you weren't in the Great Hall and thought I should bring you some food." He hesitated, but continued anyway. "I also wanted to talk to you. You've been stressed all year and I've noticed that those stupid boys that you call friends don't hang around as much anymore. I even heard the Weasel offend you." Hermione chose to ignore him and ate quietly from her plate. "What is going on Granger? The past few days your eyes have been puffy and red. And don't tell me it is just because your lack of sleep, although you're clearly in need of a good night rest."

For a moment she just stared at her food and when she spoke, Draco saw her eyes going glassy again. "We had a fight. Ron is, Ron is just being Ron. His rat has disappeared and he blames my cat, Crookshanks, for it. And Harry chose his side, because I told McGonagall about the Firebolt Harry received from an anonymous source. It has been confiscated, because McGonagall and I both think it's from Sirius Black. So now, they don't talk to me." Draco shook his head. "But that's just ridiculous. Cats eat rats, that's just a fact and you probably saved Potters live. How can he be mad at you for that?" Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, they both are just stupid thirteen year old boys. All they care about is Quidditch." But Draco was getting furious now. "They're idiots, bloody idiots. I'm a thirteen year old boy and I love Quidditch, but at least I have my priorities straightened out. If some mad murderer was chasing me, I wouldn't just blindly accept a gift. I mean owning a Firebolt would be brilliant, but I'd rather stay alive long enough to fly it more than once." While he was roaring, he missed the tears that had started falling from her eyes. So when she suddenly hugged him and started sobbing even harder, he was slightly surprised. He quickly recovered however and hold her tight in an embrace. He pulled her closer, stroked her hair and told her that it would be alright.

While the girl on his lap slowly calmed down, he realized that he meant it. He wanted her to be alright and he would do anything to make sure she was fine. Furthermore, he was enjoying her company, her hug and her smell. She felt so small, so vulnerable, but he knew that when necessary she was the strong, courageous one. "Dra-Draco?" she chocked. "Yes?" "Are we you know. Are we friends?" Draco frowned at the questions. He didn't know. Were they? His Father was screaming no inside his head, but his Fathers voice had been screaming in his head since the day he acted civil towards the girl. But his heart had ached when he had seen the girl sad a few days ago. He ignored the feeling until he no longer could. So he had sneaked out some food and went to the one place he knew he would find her: the library. But what did it mean? Did it mean he cared for her? Maybe, but they couldn't be friends when he bullied her on daily basis right? His head began to hurt from all the thinking. He sighed and slowly his lips gave her an answer. "No, I don't think we are friends. We, well I, I bully you, I hurt you. Friends don't hurt each other right? This is what? The third time we've been civil with each other in the three years we've know each other? So no, we're not friends I guess." Hermione looked at him and Draco could feel his heartbeat fasten. "What about me being a muggle-born?" he cringed, he didn't wanted to be reminded that he shouldn't care about her, shouldn't even come near her. "I don't know. I don't think you're beneath me, I think you're brilliant. You are an amazing witch and incredibly smart. You somehow tolerate me even though I am a jerk towards you almost all the time, and I, well I- I guess Father must be wrong. Because all the things he claims you should be, you aren't. Maybe you're just an exception on the rule." He sighed and tried his best to push back his own tears. "I think you're my friend. I am okay with you calling me names in the hallways, because I know you have to. If you don't, you will get in trouble right? At home I mean. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. But even though we don't talk often like this, I like to think you are my friend. Whenever I need you, I could reach out to you right?" she asked uncertainly. Draco looked at her and grinned. "Yes, I am here if you need me." She smiled brightly and gave him another hug. "Thank you. I am here for you to. You know that right?" "Yes I know."

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Draco carefully pushed her from his lap and sat her down on her own chair. Without a word he started sorting her books in piles by subject. When he was done, he said: "Well let's finish all this work and then you should go to sleep. Let's start with potions, I'll read what you have written down so far and you can go fetch 'Potions and their implications'. It's in aisle five or six I think. It's much more useful than the other junk you found." For a moment Hermione was stunned again, but quickly she stood and obeyed his orders, knowing that Draco's knowledge in Potion was far greater than hers.

They worked in harmony until all their homework was done. Hermione was surprised when she realized just two hours had past. "Wow, I guess we're really good partners. Look at all the things we finished in just two hours. All my homework for this week is done." Hermione cheered. She didn't notice the look of surprise on Draco's face when she called them partners. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she continued to whoop. Draco chuckled at seeing her so happy, jumping up and down. "Yes, yes I know. I am brilliant." He said cocky and she gave him a disapproving smirk. "But you can celebrate my intelligence some other time, because right now, you need to get some sleep." They packed their books and Draco followed Hermione towards the exit.

Before they reached the exit a boy with raven hair, a scar and glasses walked into them. "Ouch." Both Harry and Hermione said. "Oh sorry Hermione. I wasn't looking." She gave a shy smile and replied: "It's okay Harry, me neither." He smiled back, but frowned when he saw Draco behind her. "Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry practically growled, stepping before Hermione protectively. "Nothing from you Potter. Not everything is about you." Draco sneered back. Harry turned to Hermione. "Was he bothering you?" he asked aggressively. She sighed and shook her head. "No Harry, I was just finishing my homework. Dra- Malfoy was probably doing the same. Just leave him." Both boys looked confused at the suggestion to ignore each other. So Hermione sighed again and said: "Whatever. I am going to get some sleep. Goodnight." "Goodnight Hermione." Harry replied before looking back at boy in front of him with disgust. Draco returned his look, but glanced at her when the raven-haired boy was distracted and threw a quick smile at her. She waved and then walked away without looking back, not wanting to see the fight two of her friends were about to get into.

' _See you soon Draco'_ , she thought before turning the lights off.


	4. Third Year: The Punch

**Third Year: The Punch**

Draco was cursing at himself in Moaning Mirtles bathroom. The ghost was very pleased to see blood slipping from his nose. He had tried to stop the bleeding, but he never bothered to learn how to fix and clean broken noses. He sighed in frustration not knowing what to do. He didn't care she punched him, he had deserved it. He knew he shouldn't have made fun of the stupid big oaf. She didn't care what he said about her, but she did care about her friends. And she protected them. And now, when she was stressed all the time it didn't take much to provoke her. He knew it, but he let his Father take control once again. He had called Hagrid, her friend, pathetic while he was responsible for the bloody execution of his pet. He didn't care about the stupid big chicken, it really had attacked him and it deserved to be prosecuted, but he knew his blame in the attack and he knew how hard she had worked to try and give the chicken an living chance. But his Father had ensured that the bird would be dead, they hadn't had a chance.

He looked in the mirror again and saw dried blood all over his face. When he had found the empty bathroom, he had been surprised to even see blood, as he had barely felt it. He had had far worse injuries than this. No, he didn't care about his nose being broken. All he wanted to do when she punched him was hug her and swirl her around, because he was proud of her. Never before had anyone straightened him out like this. Stood up to him. His Father had punched him plenty, every time he deserved to get punished. But it was different, his Father was stronger and older. But Hermione wasn't. Physically he had the advantage, but her bloody Gryffindor courage just didn't care. She didn't jinx or hex him, no she had punched him. Used all her strength to hurt him, not holding back. He laughed when he realized that for once, he was glad she was a muggle-born. If she had used magic, he would have been far worse off.

His smile faded quickly however, when the consequences hit him. He couldn't go to the infirmary, because then his Father would hear what happened. Not only would he be punished for letting a Mudblood hit him, but more importantly the Mudblood in question would suffer. He didn't want to think what his Father would do to Hermione. Probably get her kicked out of school or something. He couldn't let that happen, he somehow had to hide it, had to ensure nobody knew about it. Crabbe and Goyle weren't going to talk, he made sure of it. But he couldn't go to classes like this. Everybody would see the blood and they would ask questions. Maybe he could come up with a lie, tell everybody it was someone else. But who? No one in Slytherin would ever dare to touch him. Potter and the Weasel were also not an option, she would probably kill him if he hurt her precious friends. So what could he blame? Nobody would believe it was a Quidditch injury or him hitting a door.

"Damnit!" he yelled. He was running out of options. "So I guess you didn't appreciate my right hook?" a voice behind him spoke. He turned around and saw the bushy haired girl leaning against the wall, looking at him with anger. He grinned, relieved it wasn't anybody else who caught him with a bloodied face. "Actually, I quiet enjoyed it. The bossy, logical Granger losing control. It was something I wouldn't have wanted to miss." Draco saw that even though she still wasn't pleased with him, she was now also trying to hide her proud smirk. "I shouldn't have insulted him and I am sorry that big chicken is being executed. I don't really care if he would live, as long as I didn't have to see it. It's just, I can't, I mean" she was looking straight trough him and he needed to take a few breaths, "I can't control my Father, Granger. I just can't and I can't hide anything."

Tears had formed in his eyes and he turned his back to her, so she wouldn't see. A small hand however turned him around and she hugged him tightly. "You're a prat. A really big prat, but I know it isn't your fault. At least not completely." She sighed into his chest. "Don't worry about it. I'll fix this somehow." He just nodded and hold her while he let the tears roll down his face. After calming down a bit, he remembered why he had been so anxious to begin with. "Hermione, I need your help. Nobody can know you punched me. Crabbe and Goyle won't be a problem, but well I need to somehow get my face cleaned." She nodded in reply. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing shall we?" as she already walked towards the door. "Have you not been listening you bloody woman?" Draco bellowed, making Hermione jump in surprise. "Excuse me? I am trying to help you here. Which is very big of me I believe, since you deserve to bleeding right now." Hermione roared back. "I don't care if I bleed you dumb witch. I care about you." He seethed back. While Hermione was pleased, but shocked at the words, Draco punched the wall in anger before sliding to the ground with his head in his arms.

The witch walked toward her broken friend and sat down beside him. "Care to explain this dumb witch what you meant by that?" It took him a few minutes to calm himself, not wanting to yell at the girl again. "It's my Father. If I go to the infirmary, he will find out about it. I've been trying to come up with a believable lie, but I can't think of any. So when I go let Madam Pomfrey fix my nose," he looked down at his now bleeding hand, "and my hand I'll have to explain myself. When he finds out it was you who punched me, I'll get in trouble for not hurting you back, and my Father will probably have you expelled or something. I can't let it happen." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You really do care about me, don't you?" When he nodded, she took her wand and pointed it firrst at his nose and then at his hand, both times mumbling _Episkey_. "Do you mind if I clean you up the Muggle way? I don't really like the idea of using a _Scourgify_ on your face. I'm not sure if it will work out the way I want to." Still surprised his nose and hand was healed he decided not to answer verbally and just dumbfounded nodded. She fetched a few paper towels, held them under the tap and then carefully kneeled down beside him, wiping away the blood.

After his face was cleaned, she started working on his hand. "How come you know Healing spells?" he asked her as he tried not to concentrate on the delightful feeling in his stomach he felt every time she touched him. "My best friend is Harry Potter," she scoffed, "learning healing spells will sooner or later be necessary." She frowned deep in thought and added: "Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore won't always be there to save him. But I will be, I will always be there to make sure he's save, making sure he survives." Draco looked intrigued at the loyalty she was showing towards Harry. "Why? He's bloody idiot and so is that other friend of yours." Hermione looked up and scowled. "Don't make me punch you again Malfoy." She threatened. When the boy just raised a pale brow to challenge her, she sighed and looked back at his hand.

"Harry is not an idiot. He is the bravest and strongest boy I've ever met. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulder, but refuses to share that weight. He's so stubborn, always trying to protect everybody. But he can't, he's just a 13 year old boy. 1 year old and already orphaned, dumped at his muggle-family who abuse him." At the shocked face, Hermione corrected herself, "not physically like you, but emotionally. They treated him as filth, as if he's a burden and a freak. Finally he comes here, makes friends and for the first time feels at home. But his joy comes with a high price. Being attacked by You-Know-Who, a Basilisk and now his apparently mad godfather is loose and looking for him." She had stopped cleaning his hand and was obviously thinking about her misfortunate friend.

"What about Weasley?" he questioned. "Ron, he's a friend. He's not the brightest but he cares about Harry and me. He has his own problems, struggling for attention and his family is quiet poor as you have pointed out numerous times," giving him an angry glance, "but he is always there you know. Always opening his home for us, always having our back. He can be a fool, can be incredibly childish and tries to walk out of everybody's shadow, but he's just being Ron. He is a good friend." "That's nice I guess, although I just think he's a git. So what about you? You just do their homework and save their arses?" He joked, but his face fell when he saw tears forming in her eyes. "Sometimes I'm afraid that's all I am. Especially after our fight this year. They just abandoned me over a broom and a rat. But I know that's not true. To Harry I'm family and I am honored to be, since he doesn't have anybody else. He loves me. He appreciates my help, but he doesn't depend on it. He hates to ask for help, especially when it puts me in danger, but he knows I am always there. We protect each other." She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "Ron sometimes really does lean on me, but I know he doesn't mean to. He doesn't realize it, doesn't understand how lucky he is to have such a big family who will always help and support him. He just expects people to help him, but I know he also cares about me. I'm just not sure what I exactly mean to him."

The fell quiet for a while, not sure what to see. Finally Draco grasped the courage to ask her a question he wanted to ask for over a year. "And I? What am I to you?" She smiled at his shyness. "You're my peculiar friend."


	5. Fourth Year: The Yule Ball

**Fourth Year: The Yule Ball**

Hermione had found a quiet, hidden spot behind a enormous Christmas tree in a corner of the Great Hall. She was desperately trying to restrain her emotions, not wanting to ruin her make-up. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself, when a voice spoke from behind her. "What did that Weasel do now?" She chuckled, happy to hear his voice, and opened her eyes at the beautiful 14-year-old boy with blond hair and grey eyes. His eyes were filled with worry and anger, which she knew wasn't directed towards her, but towards Ronald Weasley, her so called friend who had made her want to cry once again. "He's angry, because Viktor asked me to the dance. Because I didn't wait around to be his back-up." Hermione replied with a shaken voice. Draco scoffed. "Idiot. If he is too big of a coward to ask you, he shouldn't be jealous when someone else seizes his change with you." Then added with a devilish smirk: "I'll make sure to let him suffer for his stupidity, I promise." She gave him a shy smile in return. "Probably not the best idea, Draco. I don't want to clean up the mess the two of you make. But thank you for the gesture. It's the thought that counts." Draco looked at the witch, noticing the sorrow plainly written in her face and decided not to care what she said, he would keep his promise. ' _But not right now,'_ he thought, ' _first she needs to smile again_.'

He closed the distance between them and wiped away the few tears that had fallen. "Would you like to honour me with a dance, my fair lady?" She looked confused at his request, but accepted nonetheless. They danced slowly on the music, but Draco frowned when he noticed the look of sorrow still plastered on her face. "Don't think about him. Or anything else. Just focus on me and enjoy the dance." She nodded and soon both were enjoying the moment in each other's embrace. "You look lovely by the way," he whispered in her ear, "I see you have found the beautiful swan I was telling you about." Hermione's cheeks reddened at his words. "I am not a beautiful." "Yes you are. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She smiled at him and his breath was taken away the beauty of her and her adorable blush and smile. "Thank you." After a moment of silence she said: "I don't want to stroke your ego even further, but you're looking even more handsome than usually." He grinned at her and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head against his chest and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Far too soon the slow song ended and the pair broke apart. His grey and her brown eyes stared at each other, slowly closing the distance again. Their lips nearly touched, but suddenly Draco jerked away, looking horrified. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath once again. "Stop." She said as he was still trying to pull away further. "We just caught up in the moment, that's all. Now please stay a little longer and don't ruin this." Uncertain he closed the gap once again. "Thank you for understanding." He whispered. She nodded and he quickly resumed his tasked in bringing joy to the girl. He twirled her around on the spot and dipped her towards the ground. Both of them were laughing and for a short moment they were truly happy.

After another two songs Draco faced reality however. "We should find our dates, before they come looking for us." She leaned against him, exhausted from their heated dance. "We probably should." They led go of one another and slowly left their corner. Before they were revealed completely, Draco pulled her back to him and breathed in her ear: "You're my beautiful swan, don't you dare forget it." He then quickly kissed her cheek and vanished from her sight. She touched the spot where he kissed her and beamed. Spotting her date in the crowd, she too left their hidden corner and joined her dancing classmates.


	6. Fourth Year: The Dark Lords Return

**Fourth Year: The Dark Lords Return**

It had almost been a month since Potter brought back Cedric Diggory's body. He knew what it meant, knew what would happen. After all these years the Dark Lord had returned and the only one who could stop him was apparently a 14 year old boy. ' _And girl_ ' he thought, remembering the conversation he had a year prior. She would stand by him no matter what. He didn't know where it left their friendship however, so he had tried to talk to her all week. Finally he found her alone in their library corner, reading a book about Dark Arts he was sure actually belonged in the restricted section.

He watched her read the book, saw how her faced paled at the words written in it. He couldn't blame her, he knew that book, it described many painful ways to kill and torture people. "Hey." He said, lost for more useful words. She looked up from her book and gave him a small smile. "Hey yourself, how are you doing?" He grimaced. "Horrible, you?" She nodded. "Same." His last hope shattered. "So it's true? He really is back?" She merely nodded and he sat down in defeat. "I wanted to confront him this summer. My Father I mean. I wanted to tell him that muggle-borns aren't bad, at least not all of them. I already had money transferred to Severus, in case I got kicked out. I could move in with him. I know he wouldn't mind, even though he would complain a lot." he chuckled. "But now, I can't. I would endanger Mother and Severus, even my Father would get punished. He is already getting punished. They didn't tell me, but I know." He sighed, tired of feeling weak and helpless.

Hermione looked at him thoughtful. "Draco I appreciate the gesture, but you're right. You can't tell anybody how you feel about muggle-borns. You need to continue to act as a prejudiced, arrogant school boy. Your job is to protect your family and for me to do the same. We need to grow up, because a war is coming. It will be here fast and when that happens, we will be enemies. Or at least act like it. We can still help each other, I mean you already warned me twice these years. First when the Chamber of Secrets opened and again this past summer when Death Eaters were attacking at the World Cup. We can keep doing this, we can keep helping each other and still protect our family and friends. We will have to be strong." He nodded, she was right of course. He took a deep breath and talked as if they would decide the outcome of this war. He had no idea how correct his thought was going to be. "I'll send you some books this summer. The Malfoy library has plenty books on Dark Arts. Their horrible, but you need to know what you're up against. I will also give you some real advanced books on how to protect yourself and your family. It will be hard to learn some of those spells, but I know you can do it. I will focus on my Occlumency. I already can ward of Father, but I will need to be prepared for Him. Maybe we also should think of way to communicate in an emergency..."

His rambling was cut short when the witch flung her arms around his neck and embraced him. "You're brilliant. We'll figure something out. We'll win this Draco." She chuckled and said, "Nobody will stand a chance against the two of us." He grinned back. "Yeah I would like to see them try. The Mudblood and the Blood Traitor defeating the Dark Lord." He looked down at the brave, strong witch. He would not let her down, he would be like her. They would both survive this war and they would come out stronger than ever. Deep down inside he knew this wouldn't be as easy as they said, but he wouldn't think about it now with his witch in his arms. No, he would enjoy every moment as long as he could.


	7. Fifth Year: The Rescue

**Fifth Year: The Rescue**

She was walking with her nose in a book towards the Gryffindor common room, her feet leading the way she had walked a thousand times. Hermione's focus was entirely caught by the chapter on the Protean Charm, so she didn't notice the hooded figure that had been following her from the library. All of a sudden she was roughly pushed against the wall and she let the volume fall. She tried to grab her wand, but it was tangled in her robes. She looked at her attacker and saw a boy, barely seventeen years old staring at her with lust in his eyes. She did her best to push him away, but she didn't have the physique and he held her with ease. "Hello, Granger," the raw voice spoke, "ready to have some fun?" Her scream was muffled when he put his lips on hers. She kicked and screamed while he held her against the wall with the weight of his body, while he started to roam her skin with his hands. Hermione whimpered in angst when his hands found his way to her breast.

All of a sudden however, the weight against her chest disappeared. Relieved, yet confused, she opened her eyes and found the boy lying on the ground with a broken nose. When she looked up, she saw a blond Slytherin staring angrily at the man on the floor. Draco looked about ready to curse the man into oblivion, but stopped as soon as he heard the girl cry out for him. He turned to see Hermione scared and helpless sitting against the wall. "Granger?" he said surprised. He knelt down beside her and enveloped her in an embrace. "What happened? Who is he?" Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I was just reading and suddenly he pulls me into this wall. I tried to get my wand, but I couldn't find it fast enough. And then he- he…" the rest of her words were lost in sobs. "Hey, hey. It's alright. He won't hurt you anymore."

The boy on the floor moved and tried to stand, but Draco saw the movements in his eyes. "Move and I'll break every bone in your body." he seethed, before turning back to a distraught Hermione. "So what do you want to do with him?" She shrugged. "I don't know I just want him to be gone." she said in a little voice. But Draco shook his head and he rose to his feet. "Stand up." he demanded. When she lingered he pulled her up. "Today, Granger." She looked at him in disbelieve. How could he be so insensitive? "If you want to stand up against the Dark Lord, you should overcome your fear. Never show your weakness in front of your enemy, Granger." He said and she suddenly understood. She nodded and ignored the scared feelings running through her body, finding her inner lion.

"Now, he hurt you. What are you going to do about it?" She looked down at boy who was clearly afraid of not only Malfoy, but Hermione as well now that she was holding her wand. "I am not going to hurt you, not because you don't deserve it, but because I am better than that." Draco nodded at her with a small smile. The boy looked relieved and was ready to run. "Not so fast." Draco ridiculed. "Sadly for you, I am not so forgiving. You hurt one of my friends." He noticed the eagle on the boys robes. "I don't know how things go in Ravenclaw, but we Slytherins are really loyal to the ones we care about." The furious look on Draco's face scared the Ravenclaw-boy even further. "But, but," he stammered, "she's a muggle-born and you're Malfoy. You hate her." Draco hissed and for a moment Hermione saw the snake inside of her friend. "Do not speak about things you don't know, you idiot. Now you're going to do several things. First, apologize for your revolting behavior. Secondly, you'll take the Unbreakable Vow to always respect woman. And third, I shall obliviate you, so you don't go blabbing about what you saw tonight. Too bad you won't remember the Vow you took. I wonder how long it will take you break it." Draco snickered, as the boy paled. "No, no, please. I won't do it again. I am sorry. Please don't make me take a Vow."

Hermione pulled Draco's arm. "Draco, don't you think you're overreacting a little?" she asked nervously. "No, I don't think so. He harassed you, he deserves to be punished. And I want to make sure he never does it again." She nodded and took her wand. "You will only be able to touch a person, if they wish it. If they don't you will find yourself in a lot of pain." She spoke and the Ravenclaw boy lit up in dark-green light, while she muttered a Latin incantation. Draco raised his eyebrow and walked to the boy and extended his hand to help him up. When de boy touched him however, he screamed in pain. Draco chuckled and looked impressed at Hermione. "I see you have read the books I sent you." She grinned. "I did. Now one last thing, we don't want you telling everybody about Draco and me, do we? _Obliviate_." she said and removed Draco from his memories. "Now go."

"So," Hermione spoke after a long silence, "you're still in my side?" Draco looked at her in disbelieve. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, I haven't heard from you since you sent me those books. And you seem to quite enjoy having Umbridge around. I understand we can't keep in touch all the time, but it's already October and I haven't heard anything from you since the end of June." Draco watched the insecure girl in front of him and he smirked. "Didn't think you would me miss me so much, Granger. Thought you were busy preparing for OWL's and saving Potter's butt from dementors." "Of course I'd miss you. I was worried all summer long. I mean, Harry at least was being watched, but you were in a manor probably filled with Death Eaters and there was nothing I could do to help." She hesitated before continuing quietly. "I feared your Father had convinced you of his own prejudices." He shook his head and hugged her to his chest. "You're stuck with me, Hermione. I care about you and I will fight with you if you want. But you told me to keep acting as if I was an arrogant Pureblood. So I did."

Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Good." she mumbled in his chest. "Sorry I doubted you. Sometimes you're just too convincing." He nodded. "Father told me to follow Umbridge's lead. Apparently she has the same morals as him." He rolled his eyes at that. "And I couldn't reach out to you. Death Eaters did indeed came and went all summer long. Everybody is watching each other. I didn't dare to risk it. And here at Hogwarts I had to be careful with Umbridge as well as with other children of Death Eaters. I mean I don't need to worry about Theo and Blaise, we've known each other since we were born, and Theo hates Death Eaters even more than you do, but still. Can't be careful enough." The Gryffindor girl nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Don't worry, I've been working on a new communication device, so the D.A. can correspond more easily. As soon as I've figured it out, I will make sure the two of us can talk as well."

Draco pulled Hermione behind a hidden curtain and sat down. "What's the D.A.?" he asked. "Dumbledore's Army." She exclaimed proudly. "I convinced Harry to teach me and everybody who wanted to be able to defense themselves. I mean Defense against the Dark Arts isn't really helpful right now. Voldemort is back and we should be able to protect ourselves." Draco looked skeptical. "Potter is going to teach you? Potter barely passes his exams." "Well that's probably because someone is trying to kill him every year. But Harry is a natural when it comes to D.A.D.A. I'm not as brave as he is, so my results are not as good as his." She admitted. "You're very brave, Hermione. But you're not reckless, Potter is."

They were silent once again, when Hermione remembered something. "Why does Theo hate Death Eaters so much?" Draco looked away. "His father is one." He breathed. "And his father is a terrible man. My father is strict and has a lot of expectations and prejudices, but he cares about Mother and me. Mr. Nott doesn't, I've seen the scars on Theo's body. And I suspect those aren't even the worst." Draco gulped. "Theo's father enjoys seeing pain in other people, just like my aunt Bellatrix. They are both a fan of the Cruciatus-curse." Hermione paled. "He tortures his own son?" she asked horrified. Draco just nodded, blinking away the tears. "He never told me, but I just know. I remember one time, he was at my place and we were flying around on our new broomsticks when he accidently fell off. Mother and I rushed him to St. Mungo's. He had broken several ribs and must have been in a lot of pain, but it seemed like he didn't even notice it." Hermione put her head on his shoulder. "That's terrible. Poor Theo, I wish I could help him." "Yeah, me too."

"So, what did you have in mind for the communication device?" he asked after a while. Hermione's face immediately lid up with excitement. "Well, I was thinking to use a Protean charm on a small object. I was thinking Galleons for the D.A., because we just need to put a date and time for the meeting. But I wanted something bigger for the two of us. I can't have a conversation on a Galleon. People think we're crazy if we stare at money all the time. Besides, you probably just buy something with it at some point." "Protean Charm huh? Pretty advanced magic, Granger. But I think it's a great idea. And I think I know what we could use." He grinned and pulled something from his robe. "I've been carrying this since your birthday, but didn't have the change to give it to you."

Hermione unwrapped the gift and saw a beautiful, but simple silver bracelet. There was a yin and yang symbol on both sides made of rubies and emeralds. "I know you're not someone who where's a lot of jewelry, but it reminded me of us. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor both in harmony, you know. At first I thought about adding more stones, but I realized you would like it better if it was simple." Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It's lovely, Draco. I love it. And it will be perfect to keep in touch. I can just look at my wrist and read what you wrote." "Exactly. Now I just need to find a bracelet that doesn't make me look ridiculous." Hermione giggled and pulled a string of hair out of her hair. She pulled her wand from her robes and transformed it in an elegant leather bracelet.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Beautiful." he said, but he didn't look at the wristlet. He was staring at her. Hermione blushed as Draco closed the distance between them. The kiss was sweet and tender. And short, too short if you asked Hermione. She opened her eyes and found a distressed Slytherin by her side. "Shit." he mumbled. "Shit, shit, shit!" She looked down at her hands. "Sorry, I didn't really know what to do. I've never kissed before." She blushed. Draco stared at her and laughed. He pushed her chin up until he could watch her. "You kiss amazing, Hermione. But the war is coming soon and we'll be on different sides. We need to focus and I can't have some Death Eater notice I fancy you. I've worked on my Occlumency this summer, but I'm still not an expert." He sighed and looked away. "Besides, I thought you fancied Weasley."

"Draco." she whispered. "Look at me." She stared into his grey orbs. "I don't know what Ron and I are. I mean he's my friend and there is something more there. Ron is safe I guess. I am with him every day and everybody would applaud our relationship. But its child love. With you it's dangerous and we barely speak. Yet there is this pull towards you, a fire burning." She blushed. "It's hard to explain." He kissed her forehead. "I get it Hermione, its okay. I feel it too, but us," he groaned, "it's not going to happen. I am the son of a Death Eater, a Slytherin and a Pureblood. Your parents are muggles, you're a Gryffindor and your best friend is Harry Potter. There is a bloody fucking war going on Hermione. We should focus on that. Focus on staying alive." He looked at her with teary eyes. "You have to forget about me, Granger. I'll have to do the same." She nodded. "Okay. Just friends." "Yeah, just friends." he repeated.

"Well, let's get started on those bracelets shall we?" he said and feigned a smile. She smiled back. "Yes, let's get to work."


	8. Fifth Year: Draco's Punishment

**Heyy, sorry you all had to wait this long. I already wrote the last few chapters, but I've been struggling with this and the next chapter. Hope the waiting was worth it and you still enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Fifth Year: Draco's Punishment**

Summer vacation had started two weeks ago and Hermione sat on her bed staring at her silver bracelet, waiting to hear from Draco. Even though they hadn't been alone since their kiss, they had been communicating on a daily bases. Sometimes all they would say was ' _Good morning'_ or ' _Goodnight'_ , but other times they chatted trough their magical wristlet. The past few months they had discussed everything with each other. She had told him about Harry and his visions, the D.A., O.W.L's and everything in between. He had done the same; telling all about Umbridge, the Inquisitorial Squad, his Father and You-Know-Who himself who apparently appeared frequently at his manor.

But it had been almost a week since his last contact. She didn't know what to do, afraid to be putting him in more danger then he already was. Draco had told her Voldemort was furious with his Father and the others who were present at the Department the night he came visiting her in the hospital wing.

 _Hermione had been glancing at the entrance of the Hospital Wing every few seconds. Draco had messaged her in the afternoon saying: "Let me know when everybody is asleep." Ten minutes ago, after madam Pomfrey did her last check up, she had informed him he could come. Finally she noticed a dark shadow near the doors. He quietly stalked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Don't ever do that again, Granger. Do you know how worried I was? I thought you would reason with Potter. Tell him it was just a dream." She sighed. "I tried Draco, I told him to check on Sirius. That's why we were in Umbridge's office. But only Kreacher was there." He nodded._

 _"_ _Maybe you should've told him about us." He said hesitantly, but Hermione shook her head. "No, we've already discussed this. Voldemort would've known you were a Blood Traitor." At the sight of Draco's grimace, she quickly added an apology. "It's okay, Hermione. I guess I am one anyway." She squeezed his hand in encouragement. "You should've warned them, Hermione." Tears were falling on her cheeks. "I know, but Harry just wouldn't listen. I didn't know what to do, so I just did my best to keep him safe." "You should've kept yourself save, Hermione!" he bellowed. "I mean, look at you. Potter is walking and breathing, but you almost died. You have to take 10 potions just to stay alive." She huffed. "I'm fine. It just caught me off guard. What did you want me to do? They're Death Eaters. Skilled wizards and witches who know dark magic." "You could have stayed here."_

 _Hermione and Draco were staring furiously at each other. "I couldn't let Harry go on his own." Draco threw his hands up in frustration. "He had his bloody friends." "I am his friend, Draco. Besides why did you even let the others escape? If you hadn't let them go, we might've never been able to make it to London." Draco was now seething. "I let them escape, because you were in the Forest with Umbridge without a wand. I had to do something." She took a deep breath. "Come here, Draco." He hesitated. "Please." He gave in and walked over to the distraught girl. "Thank you. You did everything you could do. And- and so did I. I warned Sirius, but he came anyway." She sobbed. "It's now officially war. There are going to be casualties." She started to cry louder and Draco embraced her again. "You did everything you could, Hermione. We'll figure it out." She nodded her head and calmed down._

 _"_ _So, what's happening with you?" He scowled. "Father is in prison, but he deserves it I guess. Mother is devastated, she's been hurt because of Father's mistake. She doesn't want me to come home. She's afraid what He will do to me to punish Father even further. I'm starting to freak out a little, but I'll manage." He looked away and continued. "Don't be mad, but I tried to take my anger out on Potter. Nothing happened, McGonagall intervened." She took his hand. "I understand, Draco. I wish you and Harry would stop this ridiculous school rivalry though, you both have a lot in common. But you have to keep your cover, so I can't even try to convince you both." She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "I just want this all to be over, but it's just going to get worse isn't it?" She looked into his grey eyes. "Yes, it will."_

And indeed it did. Hermione grabbed her wand when she heard a loud _plop_ beside her. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her and she quickly cast a _Muffliato_ so her parents wouldn't hear anything. She climbed out of her bed and crouched down beside the boy who was groaning in pain. "Draco? Draco! What happened?" He didn't seem to be aware of her, he was clutching his left arm with his right, had his eyes closed and tears where streaming. "Young Master has been marked. Young Master told Tiana to take him here. Tiana tried everything, but Tiana can't stop the pain. Young Master has been marked with dark magic." Hermione looked up and saw a house-elf sniveling besides Draco. She hadn't even notice the creature in her worry for Draco. Slowly Hermione understood the words the house-elf, Tiana, muttered. "Marked?" she questioned and she turned back to Draco. She carefully took his hand and rolled up his sleeve, which caused Draco to pull back his hand, but Hermione held her grip steady.

As soon as she saw the mark on his pale skin she started to cry as well. "Oh, Draco, what did they do to you?" She saw the pain in his face and angrily wiped away her tears. She could cry later, right now, Draco needed her. She stood and levitated Draco to her bed and sat down beside him. She grabbed his tattooed arm and started mumbling healing charms. Nothing seemed to work, however, and she got frustrated. She cast cooling charms, tried to remove it and tried to use her magic to fight the evil. "Granger." Draco weakly mumbled, clearly still in agony. "Stop it." He lifted his right arm and tried to push her wand down. Hermione obliged and took his hand. He gave a small smile, before succumbing to the pain.

She watched him, but after a few minutes she couldn't bear it anymore and turned to Tiana. "Tiana, that's your name right?" The house-elf bobbed her head and Hermione continued. "Do you know what happened to Draco? Can you tell me?" The creature, still teary, explained what had happened. "The Dark Lord is very angry at Master Malfoy. The Dark Lord hurt Young Master and Mrs. Malfoy. Tiana wasn't allowed to help. The Dark Lord gave Young Master a mission. Mission is horrible. Young Master is very brave. Young Master refused. But Dark Lord threatened Mrs. Malfoy and Young Master's friends. Young Master very brave. Young Master accepted the dark magic and mission." Hermione stayed silent, trying to comprehend what happened.

"When did Draco receive the mark?" she finally asked. "Three days ago, Miss. Young Master wouldn't wake until a few hours. Young Master started screaming. Very horrible. Very sad. Tiana tried to take away the pain. Tiana failed." The house-elf started to sob again. "Tiana! This isn't your fault! You did your job and brought him here. I will take care of him, alright? Can you go back and make sure no one notices Draco's absent?" Once again the house-elf nodded. "Yes Miss. Tiana sealed Young Master's room. The Dark Lord don't want to hear Young Master's screams." Hermione gave the house-elf a relieved smile. "Good. That's good. You can return to the manor if you wish Tiana, but please warn me if someone tries to go into Draco's room. Draco will call you when he feels better so you can take him home, alright?" The elf bobbed her head one last time and disappeared with a _plop_.

"Oh Draco, what did they do to you?" Hermione silently cried at his side. After calming down a bit, she slowly stood careful not to wake him, in search of a book she bought the day they returned from Hogwarts. She had told her parents she just wanted to get a head start on her sixth year at the Wizarding School. In reality, she had searched for hours to find a book on healing Dark Magic, in the hope she could find a way to heal her and her friends wounds and scars from the Department of Mystery. She had read the book already, and although she didn't think she could alter a spell to get rid of the Dark Mark, she could take away the pain a little, by absorbing it herself. " _Portio Dolores_ " she whispered while focusing on the black stain on Draco's arm. It felt like her arm was on fire and she bit her lip not to cry out in pain. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the pain until her arm was numb. When she opened her eyes again she saw Draco staring at her.

"Hermione, what the hell? Stop that immediately, it's not your burden to carry." Draco hissed angry. She gave him a glare and the blond boy closed his mouth. "I will do no such thing, Draco. If I can't take away the pain, then we'll just have to share it." He sighed. "You can't Hermione, even if you wanted to. It will take days before the pain subsides, weeks before it is gone completely. You can't keep me here that long and you definitely won't be able to perform the spell that long." Hermione grunted. "I can try." Draco frowned at the stubborn girl. "Fine. If you really want to help, you could go to Snape's place. He probably has some kind of potion which takes away the pain. Like a _Dreamless Sleep_ potion, only stronger." She nodded in agreement. "That could work." "Go to Spinners End, Cokeworth. A simple _Alohomora_ won't work, but it should open if you say 'Draco needs help'. Go to the basement and you will find more potions you've ever seen, but I think you can figure out what you need. Hopefully he won't notice anybody has been there, because he's too busy with spying."

"That could work," she said doubtfully, "but how do I even get there. This is a muggle-house, so I don't have a Floo-network and I haven't learned how to _Apparate_ yet. I could drive, but that would take too long." Draco chuckled. "Don't worry about that, I got it covered." Before Hermione could ask anything else, he said: "Tiana." With a plop the House-Elf appeared. "Yes, Young Master?" she asked with her big eyes. "I want you to take Hermione to Spinners End and obey every demand she makes." Tiana happily bobbed her head, but Hermione glowered at him. "You could ask her nicely instead of demanding it from her you know." Draco rolled his eyes. "Just go please. I'll thank you both when the pain is gone." With another huff, Hermione took Tiana's hand and they disappeared.

It took a few moments before Hermione's eyes had adjusted themselves to the dark night. "Tiana, could you please wait here for me?" "Of course young miss. Tiana will wait 'til Young Miss is back." Hermione smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you. Make sure nobody sees you and try to warn me if someone else follows behind me." When the House-Elf agreed, she took a deep breath to calm herself and walked to the door in front of her and whispered: "Draco needs help." The door clicked open and Hermione found herself in a dark hallway.

She slid through the hallway and while she whispered " _Lumos"_ , she hoped Draco was right and Snape wouldn't be home. It didn't take her long to find the door leading to the basement. She carefully walked down the stairs, lifted her wand and found herself in a large room filled with potions, kettles, books and all sorts of ingredients. She moved to the back were the whole wall was covered with a huge cupboard, which contained all sorts of magical potions. As a top student at Hogwarts she brew a lot of potions and could recognize even more. Yet as she stood there examining the potions, she realized how little she knew. She bit her lip, not knowing which she should take. She decided to first grab a few she knew for sure. So she delicately seized a _Dreamless Potion_ , a _Burning_ _Bitterroot Balm_ , which should cool the burning sensation, a _Revive Potion_ , in case Draco couldn't be woken up and finally a _thick, golden potion_ she read about and should heal curses.

After putting the potions on the table behind her, she continued to stare at the potions, deep in thought. She had found a few potions that maybe would help a little, but she wanted something that would definitely work and most preferable take away the pain completely. "Show me your wand and slowly turn around." An ice-cold voice behind her suddenly spoke. Hermione paled, but obeyed to his command. "Well, well, Miss Granger, if that is really you. I must say I didn't expect you to invade my home." His face didn't show any emotion and Hermione wished she had the same ability instead of looking like a scared little school girl. "Sorry, professor. It's an emergency."

Severus Snape lowered his wand a little, before questioning the girl. "Is Potter alright?" Hermione nodded. "He is still upset because Sirius is gone, but physically he is fine." "Then what is the emergency?" Hermione hesitated now, she didn't know if she could trust him with her, and Draco's, secret. "You are a spy right? So you know how to keep secrets?" The professor answered slowly. "Yes, I've kept secrets all my life." "Then I plead you to keep what I am going to tell you a secret. From Voldemort," she hesitated again, "and professor Dumbledore as well." She eventually added. "And why would I do that?" Hermione smiled. "Because you care about Draco and you don't want to see him being punished or used, because he befriended the Mudblood friend of Harry Potter."

This time she could see the surprise in his face, even if it was brief. He lowered his wand completely and Hermione did the same. "You and Draco are friends?" he finally asked. "Yes. He is at my house right now in a lot pain, because he took the Dark Mark. He told me to go here and find a potion which could help him. He informed me to tell the house he needed help and then I could enter freely." Snape nodded. "The words aren't enough though. If you didn't mean them, you would have been paralyzed." He whispered. "Which means, you really are here to help Draco." He walked over to her and saw the potions on the table. He put the _Burning Bitterroot Balm_ back and scanned his collection, mumbling. "Bitterroot won't work, but the golden potion might. I should have something better though." He picked up a few potions, examined them and then put them back.

While he searched, he asked: "How did you and Draco befriend each other?" Hermione frowned. "I don't know exactly, it's a long story. But we just helped each other out a few times and now we are friends. Close friends actually." She added. "And now you just pretend to hate one another to keep each other save." It was more a statement than a question, so the muggle-born stayed quiet. "Does anybody else know about this friendship?" Hermione shook her head. "We haven't told anyone. But I think some of Draco's old friends know. They aren't as blind as Harry, Ron or Crabbe and Goyle." Snape seemed to agree with her. "How come you told me? A bright witch as you could have thought of a lie." Hermione chuckled. "My Occlumency isn't good enough to fool you. If I would've lied, you wouldn't have helped me." Severus Snape put a vile with a white substance and curling red dots next to the other tables. "Once again, you're correct Miss Granger. It is getting pretty annoying." He scowled, but for the first time in her life she saw a genuine smile on her Potion teachers face.

"One last question before you go. How did you know you could trust me? Draco believes I spy for Voldemort, not for Dumbledore." Hermione sighed. "I don't know where your loyalties are. I think you spy for both Voldemort and Dumbledore. But I also think you don't care about the Order or Death Eaters. I think you care about Draco and Harry. No matter what, you always protected them. Although I don't know why, I am very grateful." The greasy-haired man looked at the young girl and he sighed when he realized he would protect her as well from now on. "Go help Draco. We'll continue this conversation some other time. I would appreciate it, if you won't tell anyone about our exchange as well." "Thank you professor. I won't."

She took the potions and walked outside were Tiana was waiting for her. "Let's go back to my place, Tiana." Within a second she stood back in her room and noticed that Draco was once again unconscious. She took the Revive potion and sat down beside him on the bed. Pushing his mouth open with her fingers, she forced him to drink the magical drink. He groaned before opening his eyes. "Hey, Granger. Back already?" he asked in a husky voice. "Yes, I found some potion I think could help." He smiled. "I knew you could do it. Did you encounter some trouble?" She smiled back. "No, no trouble at all."


	9. Sixth Year: The Cursed Necklace

**Sixth Year: The Cursed Necklace**

Hermione cursed herself for slipping up. She was seated besides Ron and Harry, trying to study the Confundus Charm, but was having difficulty trying to concentrate as Harry wouldn't stop rambling on Draco being a Death Eater. It all started when they bumped into the Malfoy's at Madam Malkins. As always, a conflict had started when the Slytherin boy and his mother noticed the Chosen One and his friends. She had given Draco an angry glare for starting the inevitable, but she knew he had to maintain an act. Especially since his father had ended up in Azkaban due to the Golden Trio. Hermione had made sure nothing dangerous had happened. However she had slipped up afterwards when they had followed Draco to Borgin and Burkes and she told Harry she had seen something on Draco's left arm. The Gryffindor girl had immediately regretted it and Draco had been pretty pissed at her when she informed him of Harry's suspicion, but she couldn't help it. She hated having secrets for her friends, and the secrets kept piling up.

"Harry, for the thousand time, I don't know what I saw alright? It could have just been a bruise! I doubt however it was the Dark Mark," she had to keep herself from flinching at the lie and continued, "Malfoy is far too young to join Voldemort. How could he be of use if he is still underage and stuck at Hogwarts?" Harry sighed. "I don't know, but I promise you he is up to something." Hermione stared at the boy who was like a brother for her. "Fine. We will keep an eye out for suspicious behavior, but until we have actual prove, we are not going to do anything. Alright?" Harry grunted in response. "Fine." Hermione smiled gratefully. "Good, now let's finish our homework so we can enjoy our Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

* * *

At the moment, Ron was irritating her the most. They were drinking butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and all Ron could do was goggle at the bar, hoping for Rosmerta to appear. Determined not to let it get to her, she started scanning her surroundings. Nothing odd seemed to be happening, but she felt something tingle her skin. She focused her mind on the magic she was feeling, concentrating on what Draco had once told her about magic and its traces. It was coming from the back of the pub, but she felt it moving towards her. It didn't take long before she felt the dark magic moving past her and she drummed impatiently with her fingers on the table. They had to hurry, before something bad happened. As soon as Harry finished his drink, she rushed the two Gryffindor boys outside. Hermione hurried her step as she followed Katie Bell and her friend. Her best friends just followed her, thinking nothing of her quick pace.

Suddenly, she realized why the magic felt so familiar, she had felt it before in Borgin & Burkes, when she was examining the necklace. Putting two and two together, she hurried her step to keep up with the girls in front of her while simultaneously cursing Draco in her head. The idiot must have purchased that stupid necklace to finish his task, whatever it was. She should have known something was wrong when he had willingly explained the magic of the necklace to her. Normally, he would have told her not to engage in such dark magic and focus on protecting spells and healing charms. But this time, he had told her all about it. He had even taught her how to contain it the curse if needed. And now she knew why, she was his safety net. She had to clean up, if his idiotic plan failed. She grabbed her wand and started whispering the enchantments Draco had showed her. She doubled her efforts when she saw the two girls in front of her fight over the package in Katie's hand. But it wasn't enough.

Katie rose into the air, the package falling out of her hand, and it didn't take long before she started to scream. Hermione had stopped trying containing the curse on the necklace and instead focused on Katie. It was hard, she felt the curse fighting against her magic, but she was stronger. As Ron and Harry caught her once Katie fell, she blocked the curse from spreading. She wasn't able to lift the curse completely, but hopefully it was enough to save Katie's life. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, to focused on her task, but when Hagrid swooped Katie up and run to the castle, Hermione came back from her trance. She took a deep breath and walked towards Katie's friend. "It's Leanne, isn't it?"

* * *

Later that evening, Draco sat in the Room of Requirement waiting for Hermione. She was angry, he knew it. No, scratch that. She would be beyond furious. He had heard how she was there when Katie Bell had touched the cursed necklace. He knew he should be grateful. Without her, he would probably be responsible for the dead of a classmate. He just hated himself more however. She would want the truth now. This time he wouldn't be able to convince her that the task Voldemort had given him was better left unsaid. She was brave, intelligent, and caring. So she understood why he had taken the mark. Why he had let his arm be brandished to protect his family. She wouldn't understand however, the task he was given. She wouldn't understand the pressure that had been put on him, she wouldn't understand why he had endangered so many innocent lives already. And he couldn't blame her, in hindsight it was an awful plan. A stupid, foolish and idiotic plan.

He heard the door slam and he cringed. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" She screeched. He couldn't look her in the eye, so instead he focused on his shoes. "I wasn't." He whispered back. "You can say that again." She responded in a much more normal volume, yet her voice was still filled with fury. "Do you know what could've happened? Do you realize how hard it was to contain the curse? I mean you thought me the theory, but it wasn't as if I had any practice. And I told you Harry suspected you. He told Professor McGonagall all about his suspicion. I had to lie to Harry. Again! And to a professor just because you thought a stupid necklace would solve all your problems." Draco just stood there, still avoiding Hermione's eyes. He knew he deserved her rage, he was even grateful for it. He should be punished in some way.

He waited for her to explode on him again, but she never did. Instead she walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. "Draco, look at me." she whispered pleading. Reluctantly he met her eyes. Her brown eyes were filled with worry and confusion. "What is going on, Draco? Please, just let me help you." He scoffed. "You won't help me. You'll hate me, when I'll tell you what Voldemort ordered me to do." The Gryffindor girl bit her lip nervously and then shook her head. "I know its bad Draco. Just tell me. We'll figure it out together. I could never hate you." For a moment he looked thoughtful and then he blurted: "Promise me." "What?" she asked flustered. "Promise me, you'll never hate me." She looked into his grey eyes and whispered. "I promise, Draco. I will never hate you."

He pulled her into a hug, not wanting to see the look on her face once he told her. "I have to kill Dumbledore." he whispered. He heard her gasp against his chest, but then she pulled him closer into the hug and asked: "What will happen if you don't?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Mother will be tortured, probably killed afterwards. I will have to watch, I guess. Don't know if he will kill me as well, maybe he would think it would be too easy for me." He told her in a foreign voice. The strong girl in his arm broke and started crying for him. He pulled her towards the couch the room had given them and let her sob on his shoulder. After a few minutes she calmed down enough. "So what's the plan?" He sighed. "Fix the Vanishing Cabinet and let the Death Eaters in. Cast a _Morsemodre_ above a secluded area so Dumbledore goes there. Then kill him." She nodded. "I'll help."

Draco looked dumbfounded. Hermione Granger wanted to help him kill their headmaster? What had happened to the world? "No, you won't. This is my job, I am not letting you do this. We've talked about this before, Hermione. Let me do the dirty work, you do the hero stuff." She rolled her eyes. "It's a war, Draco. I will have to do some immoral stuff to survive. It's just how it works. Besides, I'm just helping you fix a cabinet. There is nothing dark about that right?" But Draco wasn't having it. "Fine, you won't be using any dark magic, but you would still be helping an assassination. I can't let you do that. I am not turning you into a killer, Granger." "Like you would be able to. If you can't kill yourself, how do you imagine turning me into one?" She huffed in response.

Draco groaned and glared at the fireplace in front of them, as if it was at fault. "Fine. You can help, but only as long as it doesn't involve Dark Magic." She grinned up at him. "Alright. It's a deal. Now show me the cabinet, so we can get started." The Slytherin boy cracked a smile. "Looks like I am gonna succeed after all."


	10. Sixth Year: Murderous Friends

**Sixth Year: Murderous Friends**

Hermione was crying at Draco's bedside in the Hospital Wing. He looked as pale as the day he appeared in her bedroom, branded for life. The girl who always had a plan, was lost. Her best friend had almost killed her secret friend. She had stormed of earlier, after yelling at Harry for being an idiot to use a spell he didn't know. Anything could have happened. She almost lost a friend, someone who meant as much to her as Ron and Harry did, and all Harry could talk about was his stupid potions book. She had to do something before more damage was done that couldn't be cured. Maybe she should tell Harry and Ron about Draco. They should know he isn't evil. But would they believe her? And if they did, would they still trust her or would they hate her? She took a deep breath. It was war, her emotions couldn't get in the way. The only question was: would it be helpful if the Order knew that Draco Malfoy was on their side?

A figure appeared out of the shadows and pulled her from her thoughts. "Good evening, Miss Granger." "H-Hello, Professor." Hermione uttered through her tears. "I've been watching you this past year." She chuckled as she wiped her tears away. "Yes, I figured you would." They were both quiet as they watched Draco stir in his slumber. After a few minutes she spoke again. "I don't know how you do it, Sir. I don't know how to keep all these secrets. I don't know how to fight on two sides of the war." His black eyes found hers and Professor Snape started speaking slowly. "I am not someone who speaks kind words miss Granger, but I do believe that you have done a fair job. It isn't just your job to keep Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter save. Many other should be contributing to it, but I believe you play the largest role of us all." Bitterly he continued. "It appears as if both of them listen to you, to some extent at least. They don't however listen to me or anyone else for that matter."

"A fair job?" She hissed furiously. "I haven't done a fair job at all. First Draco almost killed Katie. He told me he was done with that and we would figure it out together. But no, he didn't listen. He poisoned some stupid wine and Ron got almost killed. I got so angry at him, I abandoned him. And now look at him! Now he is the one dying, all because Harry is obsessed with your stupid book!" Angrily she wiped the tears away that had fallen during her rant. "Perhaps, but they are still alive. This is war miss Granger and you're in the middle of it. Chances are not everyone will survive." The Gryffindor girl took a shuddering breath. "I know professor. I just don't know how to keep them alive." "Well, mister Potter has the protection of Professor Dumbledore for now. So perhaps, you should focus on Mr. Malfoy here. A good start would be to make sure mister Potter won't use any more spells he doesn't know the consequences of." Snape's silky voice responded. Hermione nodded. "He hid the book when you wanted to see it sir. He is determined to retrieve it again, but I'm trying talking him out of it. Besides, I think he has learned his lesson when it comes to spells he doesn't know."

The potion master gave a curt nod. "What about his mission? He doesn't want to tell me what he is planning. His occlumency has also gotten quite good." "Well, between the attack on Katie and Ron we were working together on letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I assume he has continued on his own these past months. Even though I haven't helped him directly with his plan, I did continue on something else we started." Snape raised one eyebrow. "And what would that be, miss Granger?" "Well, Draco doesn't want to kill professor Dumbledore, but there isn't really anything we can do about that. We both know he is dying anyway. However, when the Death Eaters enter Hogwarts, they probably would like to cause a little havoc. Draco found an old book in his family library. There is a spell in the book, the original Patronus. It should be able to protect people from all spells and curses. If I can cast this spell around the people who fight the Death Eaters, no real harm should come to them. This way, Draco wouldn't also be burdened with the death of other people."

"Well miss Granger, I must say I'm impressed. Not many know of that spell. Even less wizards are able to perform it. How is it going so far?" Hermione bit her lip. "Well it's a bit tricky. At first I just performed the common Patronus-charm. But, Draco helped me with his Occlumency lessons. I just had to 'forget' what I've learned and start over. Since then, I've been pretty good at performing. I haven't been able to test it in the field." Professor Snape snarled. "Well miss Granger, although I would think I would've more useful things to do, it seems as were going to have some private lessons. This spell could be useful in both protecting Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." She sighed. "Yes Sir." "Good. Now I will leave you with Mr. Malfoy. Wake him and give him this potion in about ten minutes. After that, you should return to your dormitories miss Granger. It is past curfew after all."

Hermione nodded and checked her watch. It was half past midnight already, she really should go to bed soon. She examined the potion professor Snape had given her, but she had no idea what it was. Checking her watch again, she decided it was time to wake Draco. "Draco." she whispered. "Draco, wake up." When he didn't stir, she lightly shook him and spoke up a bit. "Draco, you need to wake up." Slowly he opened his eyes. It seemed as if he was confused by his surroundings. "Granger?" He asked in a raspy voice. "What are you doing here? I thought you were not talking to me, because Weasley drank the poison." Hermione sighed, blinking her tears away. "I was, but then I heard you nearly died, because Harry used a stupid spell." He groaned. "Oh yes, tell Potter thank you for that." She rolled her eyes at him. "This isn't funny, Draco. My best friends are attempting to murder each other. I don't even know what to do anymore." Hermione cried.

Draco frowned. He hated it when Hermione cried, especially if it was partly his fault. "Granger, come here." He said. When she sat on his bed, he took her hand in his. "I am sorry about poisoning Weasley. It was never meant for him, you know that. I just panicked alright? The Dark Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting, he is hurting Mother and I just had to do something. I'm sorry alright?" The Gryffindor-girl looked at him and sighed. "I know, Draco. I just thought we were figuring this out together and then you went behind my back and I just, I just couldn't take it anymore. You have to trust me Draco. We will figure this out together." He smiled at her. "I know we will."


	11. Seventh Year: Torture

**Seventh Year: Torture**

He felt her presence the moment she arrived at Malfoy Manor. As she came closer, her magic filled his body. He had missed the feeling terribly, but he wished that he wasn't feeling it now. Because if she was here, it meant that she was captured. Otherwise she would have told him she was coming. He took a breath, he needed to act like the scared boy he pretended to be for the past two years, but also be ready to save her. He hold his wand hidden, but ready to use immediately. Then he focused his magic into his bracelet and heated it, to let her know he was there.

"They say they've got Potter," he could hear his mother say, "Draco, come here." Reluctantly he rose from his armchair and walked towards the prisoners under the chandelier. He gave a quick glance at Hermione, wondering what she would want him to do. She looked at Harry, then at him and gave a barely noticeable shrug. He sighed, all he wanted to do was get her out of his house, before she got hurt. But she wanted him to play along, yet hesitate if it indeed was the Golden Trio. "Well, boy?" Fenrir Greyback rasped. He ignored the werewolf and simply walked closer, noticing that Potter was trying to avoid eye contact. "Well, Draco?" his father asked excitedly. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Another look at the girl and another shrug later he replied. "I can't, I can't be sure." Hermione gave him an approving nod and he was relieved he understood her cryptic communication. "But look at him carefully, look!" his father was exclaiming. "Come closer."

His father and Greyback continued the conversation. But he was focusing on the intrusion in his mind. It wasn't hostile or unpleasant like usual, but kind and familiar. He realized that Hermione was trying to communicate with him through Occlumency, so he opened her mind for her. She was looking for a certain memory, but he got distracted when his Father called for him again. "Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?" He looked directly at Potter and saw his own fear for the girl beside reflect in his eyes. "I don't know." He merely said and he walked to the fireplace to concentrate on the memory Hermione had found in his brain. He saw a younger version of the Gryffindor girl. They were talking about the coming war. Suddenly he could hear the words she was telling him. "You need to continue to act as a prejudiced, arrogant school boy. Your job is to protect your family and for me to do the same." The flashback ended and he had to hold back a frustrated scream. When would the girl realize she was as important as his family to him? When would she let him help her?

His mother was joining the discussion now. "Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?" All hope was lost when his parents recognized the bushy-haired girl. "I… maybe… yeah." His father now identified the Weasel. His opinion was asked once again. "Yeah, it could be." He admitted reluctantly. When his aunt walked into the room, he shot a panicked look only Granger saw. All was lost now, he was no match for Bellatrix Lestrange. They both knew it, his aunt wouldn't mind hurting her own nephew if it would help her Lord. He noticed wands sticking out of Scabior's pocket and he grinned. Everybody was to focused on the possibility of having Harry fucking Potter in the house, nobody would see a few wands flying low to the ground towards him. Just as he pocketed the stolen wands his aunt screeched: "STOP!" For a second, Draco feared he got caught, but Bellatrix wasn't watching him, she was watching a silver sword.

He watched the scene unfold. His aunt seemed to be distressed by the sword, apparently it belonged in her vault. But why would the Dark Lord care if something got stolen from her save in Gringotts? His train of thoughts stopped however when he heard Bellatrix next words. "Wait. All except… except for the Mudblood." He panicked as he saw Hermione get dragged away from the other prisoners. His grey eyes found her browns and she gave him a stern look not to interfere. Grudgingly he took a step back, so she knew he wouldn't help her. When his aunt released her first Crucio however, Hermione let out a deafening scream. He gripped his wand, ready to attack, but the brave girl merely threw him a warning look and he lowered his wand. He tried to look away, but he couldn't as she kept his stare. He hoped he could be her rock while Bellatrix drove her to madness.

As his aunt questioned her, he tried to think of a spell that would lessen the pain. But nothing came to mind. Nothing worked against the Torturing-curse. He saw her pain and once he felt her magic waver, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Her magic had always been so strong and steady. At first it had intimidated him, but he had grown to love the feeling of her magic surrounding him and now it was wavering. "It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" he heard her lie. He looked at her with big eyes and she gave him a small smile, admitting the lie she had just told his aunt. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" He slowly walked towards the stairs as he rose an eyebrows as a question to the tortured girl. She seemed to hesitate, but then shook her head again. He grumbled softly. She would let herself get killed before he was allowed to help her.

Even though he understood, he wasn't happy at all to follow her instructions. Yes, Potter and Weasley would probably hurt him not to mention his cover would be blown, but at least they could get her out of here. "Stand back." he told the door. "Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" He was surprised to see they had taken his threat seriously. Not wanting to leave Hermione alone for long, he grabbed Griphook's arm and walked back out. He heard a noise as the door shut, but he didn't care. He placed the goblin in front of his aunt and walked to stand behind his parents. Another Crucio was thrown at Hermione and he closed his eyes, wondering how long he had to stand there and do nothing.

A loud crack from the cellar interrupted the ear-piercing screams. "What was that? Did you hear that? What was the noise in the cellar?" his father asked, clearly panicking. "House-elf." Draco mouthed to Hermione who was staring at him. Her eyebrows shot up in realization and she mouthed "Dobby" back. Draco frowned at that, what would Dobby be doing here? But he didn't care, as long as he would get Granger out of here. He heard the goblin confirm Hermione's lie and saw how his aunt summoned the Dark Lord. He saw Hermione losing her conscious, but he needed her to stay awake, so he let a little of his magic pour into the girl and she gave him a small grateful smile. They both paled however when Bellatrix spoke once again. "And I think, we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

His own objections were muffled by Weasley's roar who burst in the room and disarmed his aunt. Potter caught the wand, cast a Stupefy and his Father fell. Draco deflected the spells from his mother and the werewolf as Potter hid behind a sofa. "STOP OR SHE DIES!" and Draco froze. His aunt was now holding a knife against Hermione's throat and both Potter and Weasley dropped their wands. He cursed in his head, not knowing what to do. "Draco, pick them up!" Bellatrix was demanding. He took them and rapidly walked back to Hermione, who was once again in his mind. "Get them out of here, Draco. Voldemort can't see Harry." Before he could do anything, he looked up when he heard a noise. He saw the chandelier fall in slow-motion, and when his aunt dropped Hermione, he threw an invisible shield over Hermione to protect her from the heavy lamp. He, however, did not protect himself and he doubled over in pain as the crystal shards burned in his flesh.

Out of nowhere Potter stood beside him and wrestled the wands out of his hands. Draco, pulled Potter closer and whispered in his ear: "Get her out of here and never let this happen again." His eyes met surprised, green ones. He gave Potter Hermione's wand as well. "Give it back to her. Now go, I'll make sure He won't be able to follow you." The boy nodded, stupefied Greyback and threw a wand at Ron, who was getting Hermione out of the wreckage. He took one of the remaining wands from his robes and lifted the wards, so Weasley could disapperate without the House-Elf, who stood in the doorway. His mother pushed him aside to save him from and he rolled his eyes. The Dark Lord would be furious and no one would be able to stop his fury.

A few minutes later, Harry Potter was crouching on a beach beside Dobby, who had just left them all. When Fleur, Bill, Luna and Dean joined him, he suddenly remembered Draco's words. "Hermione?" he asked. "Where is she?" "Ron's taken her inside. She'll be fine." Bill told him.


	12. Seventh Year: The Battle of Hogwarts I

_So in the last chapter there were some changes with the books. In the next chapters more changes will be made, but you will recognize the scenes._

 _This chapter is a bit short and it's not my best work, but I do hope you all will still like it!_

* * *

 **Seventh Year: The Battle of Hogwarts**

 **Part I: Prejudices be Gone**

Knowing everybody would gather in the Great Hall Hermione rushed Ron through the corridors. Ron and she had just destroyed Hufflepuffs Cup and she was still amazed at the brilliance of it all. Somehow Ron Weasley had learned to use Parseltongue by listening Harry talk in his sleep. When she heard Voldemort's voice echo through the halls she started running, dragging Ron behind her. She entered the Hall and heard Pansy scream: "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" The Gryffindors rose quickly followed by all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, all staring at Pansy. "Thank you Miss Parkison," she heard McGonagall say, "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your house could follow." While all the Slytherins rose from their seats there was a screaming "NO!" coming from Hermione. Everybody stopped to look at her in astonishment. She blushed at the sudden attention, but quickly recovered to lecture them all. "I am so bloody tired of all these prejudices." she hissed. "I am sorry Professor, but you implied there that none of the Slytherins are welcome to stay and fight with us. But," turning her focus to the Slytherin table, "if any of you want to fight, you can. I will personally ensure that none of you will be hexed or jinxed by anyone who also wishes to stay and fight Voldemort. The rest of you can go now." The table slowly emptied, but a few stayed behind and watched Hermione in surprise.

"Hermione what the are you doing?" Ron asked loudly with a disgusted look on his face. "Nott's father is Death Eater and Zabini's mother isn't much better with her murdering all her husbands." A sound of agreement could be heard from the three house tables. Hermione merely looked at Theodore Nott and asked: "Mister Nott, do you think there is anyone in this world who wishes your father dead more than you do?" Nott looked at her with surprise and then smirked. "No, I don't think such person exists. Therefore, I am very grateful you give me this opportunity to have my revenge." Everybody looked shocked at the hatred in the voice of the 17 year old boy. "Hermione," Harry hesitantly approached her, "I know this is war, but since when do you approve of murder?" She sighed, looking a bit guilty. "I don't Harry, but Theodore Nott Sr. really deserves it. Do you trust me?" Harry looked at her still confused by her sudden defensive stance regarding the Slytherin boy. "Yes, I do. As long as you are sure he won't suddenly attack us, I am grateful for his help." She smiled at her best friend and gave him a hug. Harry slipped out of her arms and walked to Theodore and shook his hand.

"Thank you Miss Granger and Mister Potter." McGonagall spoke, "I believe I owe you all an apology." She continued with an eye on the remaining Slytherins. "However, I think it will have to wait. We need to prepare for battle. Mister Potter, didn't you tell me you needed to look for something?" Harry, who was still a little dumbfounded by Hermione's actions as the rest, was taken aback by the question. "What? Oh, oh yeah." He looked at Ron and Hermione, the latter shaking her head. "You go ahead Harry, I'll catch up. I just need to discuss something quickly with the remaining Slytherins." He nodded and looked at Ron. "I'll stay with Hermione. I don't trust those snakes." Harry sighed, but gave in and left the Hall along with other students who the Deputy Headmistress sent on her way. Hermione walked towards Nott and called to all the Slytherins to join them. "Alright, I'll make this quick. Most people on the Light side now know you're here to help and not their enemies. However, if you need to remind or enlighten some of them, you just push your wand at the otter." She cast a quick spell and small, silver otters appeared on all of their wrists. Blaise Zabini pushed his wand at the new tattoo and a corporal Patronus formed. Hermione's voice erupted from the creature. "They are on our side, so don't treat them as your enemy. If you do, I will personally ensure you will regret your actions." Nott nodded and Zabini smiled at her. A girl with blond her stepped forward. "Thank you Miss Granger, but could alter my features as well? If we lose this fight, I don't want my family to suffer due to my decisions." Hermione smiled and raised her wand again. A few seconds later, Daphne Greengrass's hair was turned black, her blue eyes became brown and her Slytherin robes turned blue. "Will this be enough?" Hermione asked with a smile. "Yes I believe so as I don't have close connections to any Death Eater. Thank you again." Hermione nodded. "No problem. Now I'll need to find someone who will tell you what to do."

She looked around and saw Ron, who was still looking shocked at her kindness towards the green and silver House. He joined her and asked: "How can you trust them so easily? Nott just told everybody he wouldn't mind to kill his own father." She sighed, frustrated her friend was so slow. "Ron, when was the first time a Death Eater attacked you?" He frowned. "Fifth year I think in the Department of Mysteries. His father was there I believe." He said pointing at Nott. "Yes and you saw the kind of man he was. Who do you think had to suffer before Voldemort came back? Who was the only one he could inflict on pain on without being thrown in Azkaban?" Ron's eyebrows rose in realization and he looked horrified at the boy who was the same age as he. He nodded. "Alright, sorry I doubted you." Hermione smiled at him, glad he could overcome his prejudices. "Good, now go get Fred and George. I think they will enjoy some Slytherin company." Ron nodded and went on his way.

"So, how long have you been friends with Draco?" Theodore asked. Hermione blushed. "Since second year, I guess." "Hah I knew it. You owe me 10 galleons Zabini." Daphne grinned. "Damn it," he sighed, "I could have sworn it started after she broke his nose." Hermione looked at the three Slytherins in front of her and started to laugh. "I told Draco his friends weren't as blind as mine." She quickly gave the three of them a kiss on the cheek. "Stay alive all of you. I want to hear all about Draco before Hogwarts." While they all shared a wicked grin, Ron approached once again with the twins in tow. "So who wants to be partnered with this handsome man?" Fred asked. "I don't care, as long as the beautiful lady will join my side." George responded. "You're leaving me with two boys?" Fred asked as if he was appalled. "No not going to happen, sweet brother. You, Zabini, make sure the lovely lady isn't being courted by my ugly brother while I'll fight of the bad guys with this wicked wizard." Fred said while pointing at Nott. Daphne looked shocked at the lack of manners, Blaise looked amused and Theodore didn't show any emotions. Hermione sighed at the twins, they didn't even take this battle serious. "Alright, good luck all of you. Ron, let's go find Harry." And with that, Hermione and Ron left the three Slytherins at the twins mercy.


	13. Seventh Year: The Battle of Hogwarts II

**Seventh Year: Battle of Hogwarts II**

 **Room of Requirement**

He had finally found her in Room of Hidden Things. Sadly, his old 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle had followed him. He saw Potter first, holding his wand, time to get it back he thought. "Hold it Potter," he said, "that's my wand your holding Potter." "Not anymore, winners, keepers, Malfoy." Draco scoffed, as he had given him the wand without a fight. "Who's lent you theirs?" Potter asked, clearly trying to distract them. "My mother." Draco replied honestly. He wanted to go find Hermione just like the boy-who-lived. "So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" the black-haired boy rambled on. It was Crabbe who replied this time. "We're gonna be rewarded. We hung back Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to him." The boy in front of them was obviously frustrated, but as he was outnumbered, he was waiting for his friends. "Good plan. So how did you get in here?" Draco restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year. I know how to get in."

While Goyle continued the conversation, Draco was trying to figure out what to do. Without Hermione here, Potter would never trust him, so he had to wait. When Weasley yelled something to Potter, Crabbe let a third of a wall tumble, he heard her scream. "Finally Granger. This is getting out of hand." he thought. While Potter steadied the wall, Draco tried to prevent Crabbe for causing more destruction. "No!" he screamed, afraid Hermione would get hurt. He hung up a tale about not wanting to destroy the object Potter was looking for, while looking for the girl he had missed dearly. He heard Crabbe shouting an unforgivable at Potter and he paled, knowing that the Gryffindor girl wouldn't be too happy if he let Potter get hurt. "STOP!" he bellowed. "The Dark Lord wants him alive," he muttered, but was cut short by Crabbe. "So? I'm not killing him, am I? But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff-?" Hermione had joined the fight and tried to stun Crabbe. In a reflex he pulled his former comrade out of the way. When he realized what he had done, he threw an apologetic look at Hermione who merely rolled her eyes. Crabbe used the moment throw another curse. "It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"

Time stood still when Draco saw the green light moving towards the girl he came to help. "Serpensortia." He seethed and the curse was taken by the snake that flew out of Draco's wand. All the boys looked at him, completely stunned. Hermione threw him a grateful smile and rushed to his side. "Draco is good too." was all she said to her two best friends. She raised her wand and immediately Draco had the same otter tattoo as the other Slytherins who had given their loyalty. Potter raised his eyebrows, but nodded. Weasley looked pissed, but nodded as well when Hermione gave him a look. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to get their senses back and both pointed their wands at Draco. "BLOOD TRAITOR! How could you protect that filth?" Draco pointed his wand at Crabbe and lost his scared little boy act. "Don't call her filth, you idiot. She is ten times worth all our lives together. Now get out of here before I curse you." Goyle took a step back, scared of the look on Draco's face. Crabbe, however, wasn't having it. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You and your dad are finished."

Suddenly fire roared out of Crabbe's wand and Hermione and Draco paled immediately recognizing Fiendfyre. While Potter tried to use Argumenti, Draco caught Hermione's hand and screamed: "RUN!" He heard Hermione calling to her friends to leave the diadem. Being chased by dragons, chimaeras and other magical creatures, the six ran together towards to the exit. Goyle and Crabbe vanished from sight, while the Fiendfyre cornered the three Gryffindors and the remaining Slytherin in a corner. Draco and Hermione stood in front of Potter and Weasley, protecting them with all their magic. "What can we do? What can we do?" Hermione yelled as they were already losing the battle against the fire. "Here." Harry said as he handed a broom to Ron, who pulled Hermione behind him. Draco stepped behind Potter, allowing him to fly while he and Hermione did their best to keep the fire at bay. They heard a cry for help and Harry instantly turned. They found Goyle, nearly unconscious on a tower of desks, but his hand slipped out of Harry's and Draco's. "If we die for them, I'll kill you, Harry!" Ron bellowed while he and Hermione pulled Goyle on their broom. Suddenly Harry dived into the fire and Draco screamed: "What are you doing?" in his ear.

As soon as they all flew through the door, the Room vanished from sight. Coughing, gasping and panting they all made it to their feet again. "Crabbe?" Draco coughed out looking pleading at Hermione. She bit her lip and shook her head, while Ron harshly said: "He's dead." The castle shook and screams were heard from everywhere. "Where's Ginny? She was here. She was supposed to going back into the Room of Requirement." Harry asked with panic. "Blimey, do you reckon it'll still work after that fire?" Ron wondered out loud. "Shall we split up and look?" "No," Hermione immediately responded. "let's stick together. I say we go – Harry what's that on your arm?" "What? Oh yeah." was his reply. He held up the tiara when it starting leaking a bloodlike substance and finally broke in half. "Care to explain why you risked our lives to catch a bleeding diadem?" Draco spat looking with disgust at the blood. "It's a Horcrux, Draco." Hermione simply dismissed. "But you should have just left it as I said Harry. It was Fiendfyre, one of the few ways to destroy Horcruxes, but as you saw nearly uncontrollable. That's why I haven't used it." He shrugged. "We needed to be sure."

"HORCRUX?" Draco suddenly yelled, his face full of rage. The Golden Trio turned to see Draco panting heavily. Potter and Weasley both reached for their wands, but Hermione cringed at the look on Draco's face. "What the hell do you mean Horcrux? And why are you involved?" he rambled on. "Draco, calm down." "I will bloody hell not calm down." He thundered, but Hermione ignored him. "We've been destroying Horcruxes all year." Draco paled even further at her words. "Horcruxes? As in plural?" Hermione sighed. "Yes, Voldemort made seven Horcruxes." For a moment he looked stunned, but then he turned to the two boys behind her. "HOW CAN YOU ENDANGER HER LIKE THAT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE DANGERS?" he fumed. Harry looked guilty at the accusation, blaming himself as always. Ron, however, became enraged as well. "WE'RE NOT THE DANGER HERE. YOU'RE THE BLOODY ONE WHO LET HER GET TORTURED!" Draco flinched at the reminder. "I didn't do anything, because that's what she wanted." Hermione stepped between the two of them. "Stop it all of you. Ron, Draco is right. I told him not to interfere. Harry, stop blaming yourself, I volunteered to go with you. And Draco, stop treating me like a child. I knew the dangers, but it had to be done. Now stop being childish, we have a war to win."

Before they could respond, dueling noises reached their ears. Around the corner they could see Fred, Percy and Theodore fight masked men. Draco rushed forward to his friend, followed closely by the trio. "Theo! What are you doing here?" Draco asked after he stunned Theo's opponent. "Your friend Granger told me I could finally take revenge on my father." he proudly grinned. "WHAT?" Draco bellowed once again. "Are you insane? You can't take him." He continued looking at both Theo and Hermione. The latter one rolled her eyes. "Not now Draco." The last Death Eater, Thicknesse, fell to the ground, being stunned by three wands. "You actually are joking Perce. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were..." Fred's happy shouts were cut off by an explosion. Draco and Theo pulled everybody down at once, their faces pale and scared. The blast still blew all of them towards the wall, but Hermione cried out Molliare and the cushioning charm lessened the damage. Still, Draco could see the blood drip from Potters head. Beside him, he heard the other men mumbling and asking if they were okay.

As Potter grabbed Hermione's hand, they staggered towards the wreckage. Just beside it lay Theo and Fred, both heavily bruised and covered in blood. While Percy and Ron rushed to Fred's sight, Theo stood as if nothing has happened. Hermione and Draco shared a knowing look and he could see tears form in her eyes. When she was done, she kneeled beside Fred and did her best to stop the bleeding. Draco, Harry and Theo surrounded them, protecting them from the flying curses. "That's all I can do right now." she told the boys surrounding her. She led out a deafening screech and they all realized why, as they saw an enormous spider join the fight. Harry and Draco blasted the huge beast of his feat, but more followed soon. "Let's move, NOW!" Harry roared. Hermione levitated an unconscious Fred into a niche. She rapidly started casting wards around Fred to protect him. She then turned and whispered: "We can't stay here, we need to move. The wards should hold." Harry nodded, but Percy and Ron refused to leave their brother. "Should isn't enough Hermione." Percy snapped. Draco sighed and started muttering incantations. Theo caught on and used his wand to make a cut into Percy's bruised flesh. Ron and Percy both yelled a "hey", but Hermione gasped and shushed them. "Blood Magic." she breathed. When the Slytherin boys finished their ward, Theo nodded. "Exactly. Only a Weasley can get near Fred now. Not even those spiders can break through those wards. Now let's go."

Draco pulled Hermione in a hug and looked at Potter and the youngest Weasley-brother. "Keep her save." When both boys nodded, he looked at the Gryffindor girl. "Go be a hero and end this war. You're the only one strong enough. I'll stay with Theo and the other Weasley. Now go." He kissed the top of her head and let her go. She smiled to him, grabbed both Potter's and Weasley's hand, and dragged them along. He turned to Theo and said: "Come on. Let's rid this world of the man whose supposed to be your father."


	14. Seventh Year: The Battle of Hogwarts III

**Seventh Year: Battle of Hogwarts III**

 **The Golden Curtain**

"Harry Potter is dead." The words echoed through Hermione's mind and she froze. She had known, known it for a while now. Harry himself was a Horcrux and he had to die, so Voldemort could truly vanish. She thought back at the Shrieking Shack, when Severus gave her best friend the memories which would let him walk to his dead willingly.

 _She followed Harry trough the opening and saw the dying face of Severus Snape. Quickly she was near his side, mumbling healing spells, but they didn't work. Every time she closed a wound, it would just open again. The Potion Master ignored the cursing words of the girl who was trying to rescue him. "Take… it… take… it…" he mumbled as silver joined the red blood. Hermione conjured a flask out of thin air and gave it to Harry and then resumed her chanting. The greasy haired wizard turned to her. "Draco?" was all he could say. "Last time I saw him he was alive. He and Theo have joined forces, so I think he will be fine." she informed him and added: "They joined us." A small smile tucked Snape's lips. "Good."_

 _He somehow conjured his strength and was able to continue to speak. "Stop it. It's… it's… no use… No time. Just… keep the boys save… both save." Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. He was right of course, she couldn't stay here and tend to his wounds. "I will, Professor. I'll always protect them." He nodded and turn to Harry. "Look… at… me…" he whispered. When his black eyes found Harry's green eyes, another smile formed on his face and Hermione stopped healing the man who always helped to protect the two boys._

A part of her was happy that she hadn't need to tell him herself. But another part of her wished that she could have been there till the very end. She ignored the speech Voldemort was giving and just ran outside. She was quickly followed by Ron and Draco. She heard Ginny scream "NO!" and she had to refrain herself from comforting the red-haired girl. With Harry dead, she felt obliged to fulfill his destiny. She began walking towards the man who had ruined so many lives, but stopped when she noticed Harry's body lying before Hagrid's feet. A wicked grin appeared on her face. She could feel him, she could feel his magic. He wasn't dead. She didn't know how, but he was alive, Voldemort had somehow only killed his own Horcrux.

Before she could do or say anything however, Neville charged towards the Dark Lord himself. The Gryffindor-boy was easily disarmed and thrown to the ground. Hermione readied her own wand and watched the scene unfold, not sure what to do. All she knew was that nobody would hurt her friends anymore, she would protect them all. She ignored Voldemort and tried to figure out what Harry was doing. Suddenly the Sorting Hat broke through a window and was forced onto Neville's head. When Voldemort set the Hat on fire, she quickly forced a counter-spell out of her wand. He-who-must-not-be-named looked distraught and searched for the person who had stopped his spell.

Hermione met his red eyes and before she could react, she was lying beside Neville. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the cold voice spoke into the night. "It's the Mudblood my Lord. It's the Mudblood who helped Potter." Bellatrix answered. "Is that so?" he replied, " _Crucio_." Hermione felt the pain cut through her bones once again. "NO!" she heard multiple voices scream. The pain left as quickly as it came. She opened her eyes and saw Draco kneeling over her, clearly in pain. She pushed herself up from the ground and quickly cast the gold Patronus over the blond Slytherin. He too came back to earth and offered her his hand. Together they crumbled to their feet and smiled at one another, ignoring the confusion around them. "You shouldn't have done that." Her voice echoed through Hall. "Did you really think I would just watch you get tortured again? Did that already, not going to happen ever again." He deadpanned.

Voldemort was the first who regained his ability to speak. "Draco, my boy, I think you're confused, you're helping the wrong side." He grabbed Hermione's hand once again and faced the man who had invaded his home. "No, you no longer scare me. I'm done with obeying your orders." Draco spat. Voldemort made a sound which could resemble an evil laugh. "You're a fool for not fearing me. I'll make you suffer until you'll beg me to die." The Malfoy heir merely stood there, unaffected by the threat. His mother, however, cringed under the words. "Draco, please. Come here, we will be home soon." Narcissa begged. "I can't, Mother. I need to protect her, or die trying." He felt the Gryffindor squeeze his hand. "You dare try to protect the Mudblood? You will die and so will she, you're no match for me." Draco chuckled. "No probably not, but she is. Haven't you noticed? She put out the flames, she stopped your Crucio. You may have conquered Potter, but you have yet to kill the girl who has kept him alive all these years." Enraged, Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione and roared: "Then I will kill her. _Avada Kedavra_." Green light erupted out of the Elder Wand, but with a step to right, Draco guarded the girl he had grown to love. He heard his mother cry out to him, and he heard Hermione behind him strengthen the golden aura which surrounded him.

Voldemort looked madder by the minute. He had cast the spell which no man should be able to outlive. Yet, both children stood in front of him alive. The golden aura had somehow deflected his curse. He watched as Narcissa rushed forward and embraced her son. The boy tried to comfort her, told her he was alright. Behind them he could see the outline of the girl who had ward of his curses without difficulty. Tired of playing games, he cast another Dark spell. Hermione saw the magic coming and braced herself once again. The golden aura expanded and within a second the entire Light side was protected from the impact. Voldemort continued his spell however and Hermione fell to her knees, clutching her wand with both hands. "Draco" she muttered, "I can't hold on much longer." The young boy let go of his mother and pushed her behind him, while he crouched next Hermione. He put his arm around her waist to help her keep her balance. "Yes you can. Remember the ones you love Granger. Think of Potter and Weasley. Think of Neville beside you. Think of me." he whispered in her ear.

The golden barrier stopped wavering as Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the moments she loved. Voldemort was taken aback by the sudden power radiating of the girl, but was able to hold his stance. She concentrated solemnly on the memories and the images could be seen in everyone's mind as if it were of their own remembrance. _Hermione and Draco were dancing and laughing together. "I see you have found the beautiful swan I was telling you about" the fourteen year old Draco told her._ The image changed and a 14 year old Hermione could be seen holding the hand of a 13 year old Draco. _The younger Gryffindor spoke: "My best friend is Harry Potter," she scoffed, "learning healing spells will sooner or later be necessary."_ And suddenly everybody could see image of Hermione leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, while both of them seemed to be looking at a grave.

Images of memories kept flashing before everybody's eyes. Yet, Voldemort was still standing and Hermione was slowly losing the grip on her wand. Behind the golden curtain, Professor McGonagall raised her wand and pointed it to her brave student. A white substance, nor liquid, nor gas, flew out of her wand. Memories that didn't belong to Hermione filled the crowds eyelids. _A young man proposing to a younger professor McGonagall._ Narcissa, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor Flitwick and a few others joined the Headmistress. _Mrs. Malfoy holding a baby boy with platinum blond hair in her arms._ Draco looked at his mother in surprise and gave her a grateful smile. It seemed his mother knew magic, he did not. Hermione felt the love of others flow through her blood as if it was hers.

Beside them Neville stood up, as the Body-Binding spell had been broken by Hermione. In one fluid motion he pulled a silver sword out of the hat on his head. He swung down the silver blade and decapitated the great snake's head. Everybody seemed entranced as the head rolled away. Voldemort screamed in fury, but the spell never hit Neville as another memory flew through all their minds. It was a memory from just a few hours ago. Draco, who was a little less bruised then now, took her in his arms. _"Go be a hero and win this war. You're the only one strong enough."_ The scene changed again and Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the tent. Harry was speaking. _"No. No, Hermione, I know it was an accident. You were trying to get us out of there alive, and you were incredible. I'd be dead if you hadn't been there to help me._ "

Draco returned his focus to Hermione, who had opened her eyes. She looked strong and powerful, encouraged by the words of her friends. He helped her to her feet while she spoke to Voldemort. "You lose Riddle. You're powerful, but not as powerful as my love for my friends. You can't bring down the love they have for their friends and family." She said while she pointed toward the wizards and witches who helped her. "You can't and won't win this war. I'll make sure of it." Voldemort cackled. "I won't lose to a filthy Mudblood." he spat, "when I already killed the so-called Chosen One, Harry Potter ."

To everyone's surprise she started laughing. Draco looked concerned, as he didn't understand why the dead of her friend was so humoring. Her laugh turned into a wicked grin and she took a step towards him. "Harry is not dead. He let you kill the Horcrux inside him. He chose to come back. He chose to be with us." Death Eaters, students, professors and the Order of the Phoenix all looked distraught by her words and most thought she had lost her mind. She didn't mind the confusion however, her face just turned towards a spot where supposedly nobody stood, but before anybody could do something, chaos erupted.


	15. Seventh Year: The Battle of Hogwarts IV

**Seventh year: Battle of Hogwarts IV**

 **The Final Battle**

Harry was baffled. He had seen some incredible magic in the past few years, but never had he seen anything like the Golden Curtain Hermione had performed mere minutes ago. He also couldn't figure out how she knew he was alive. He didn't have time to overthink it however, as chaos erupted when centaurs, giants and other magical creatures joined the battle. Still hidden beneath the invisibility cloak, he shot curses and jinxes towards unsuspecting Death Eaters and cast Shielding Charms to whomever needed them, while being pushed towards the castle by the retreating crowd. He was making his way into the Great Hall, spotting Voldemort in the center of the battle. He moved in the other direction however when he saw Hermione, Luna and Ginny struggling to keep up with Bellatrix. He quickened his pace when he noticed Rodolphus Lestrange nearing his wife, but was unable to reach them before a curse was sent Ginny's way. His mouth almost dropped when he saw Draco Malfoy step in the way of the curse and deflect it as if he did it daily.

Draco was running to Hermione when he saw her battle his aunt. He knew she was exhausted for fighting off Voldemort's curses and she wouldn't last long against Bellatrix. He grunted in frustration when he saw his uncle trying to help his wife and cast a curse in the Weasley's direction. Stepping in front of youngest Weasley he deflected the curse easily and started fighting the Lestrange heir. He kept moving until his back met Hermione's. "Granger, you doing okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." She panted. "Bullshit. You're exhausted. Let's switch. My dear uncle here isn't as much of a dueler as aunt Bella is." She huffed. "I can handle her fine, thank you very much, now stop distracting me." The stubborn Gryffindor girl replied. "You can't handle her, Granger. Normally you would, but you already used your strength on protecting everyone from Voldemort. So let's switch." She mumbled something he couldn't catch, but he knew he was right. "On three. One, two, THREE." He yelled as they quickly turned around to change opponents.

Hermione was struggling to keep conscious. Even though Draco had been correct in telling her Rodolphus wasn't nearly as skilled as Bellatrix, she could barely keep up. Her body and mind were impoverished from fighting with the Dark Lord himself. Behind her she heard Bellatrix taunt her nephew and she knew he was having a hard time as well. When another Death Eater threw a curse her way, she feared she was done for. She didn't have the strength to fight two Death Eaters, but Theodore Nott intervened. "Hey Granger, need some help?" She smiled gratefully in return. Her smile faltered however, when she heard her opponent cast a slicing hex. The Gryffindor-girl tried to perform a Protego, but it wasn't strong enough, and the curse hit her in her leg. She gasped and nearly fell over, when an arm took hold of her. Expecting Draco to have come to her rescue, she was surprised to find Theo holding her.

Now it was Theo who was in trouble. He had been putting up a good fight against the masked Death Eater, when he saw Hermione fall. Now he was holding on to her, while fighting two Death Eaters. "Draco mate, a little help here." He screamed. He heard Draco cast another curse at his aunt before he turned around. All it took was one look at a nearly unconscious Hermione for Draco to start raging. A powerful stunning spell was cast and Rodolphus was sent flying. When the blond boy heard Bellatrix cast the Killing Curse, he turned back around, but it was too late. Luckily, it missed the Weasley-girl just barely. He was pushed aside by Molly Weasley who thundered: "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

Draco watched Molly Weasley fight his aunt for a few seconds in amazement. He determined he wasn't needed anymore and fetched Hermione out of Theo's arms, so he could finish off his own opponent. "You did it, Granger. Look around you, only Voldemort and Bellatrix are left fighting." She shook her head. "It's not over yet. You better than me not to underestimate Voldemort. Harry still has to defeat him." Now it was Draco's turn to shake his head. "Granger, Potter is dead remember? We saw him dead just minutes ago." The Gryffindor-girl rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one who taught me that everybody had his own magic signature? Don't you think I recognize Harry's? I can feel it, Draco. Just like you felt my magic at the Manor." He still looked skeptical, but any doubts were gone when Mrs. Weasley struck his aunt with a curse right above her heart. Voldemort, furious his last follower fell, blasted away his opponents and pointed his wand at Molly. Draco quickly directed his wand at the Dark Lord, ready to the man who branded him for life, but it wasn't necessary. He heard Potter roar Protego, the Shield Charm expanded in the Great Hall and the boy-who-lived appeared out of nowhere.

Happy shouts could be heard across the Hall, but they quickly died down as Voldemort and Potter faced each other. Draco, who had his wand still pointed at Voldemort, didn't care for the building tension in the room and muttered to Hermione. "Of course, he's bloody alive. Remind me to never bet against you, Granger." Theo beside him snorted. "Only figuring that out now? You're a little behind mate. Everybody knows not to bet against Granger." Hermione shushed them both as she watched Harry and Voldemort circle each other. "I don't want anyone else to help." Harry's voice echoed through the Hall. Reluctantly, Draco lowered his wand. He listened to the conversation and was surprised when he heard his name. "I am the master of the Elder Wand?" He blurted, but Hermione just shushed him again. He huffed to himself when he heard that the Elder Wand no longer belonged to him, because he gave his wand freely to Potter weeks ago. Finally, a blast was heard when Potter's and Voldemort's spells collided with each other. They all watched as the Elder Wand spun around the room before Harry caught it, while Tom Riddle fell dead to the ground.

Draco watched as Hermione ran towards Potter and embraced him first. Everybody around him was cheering and celebrating. People were hugging their friends and family and trying to get to the boy who finally defeated the Dark Lord. "Well, I guess the war is over." Theo said to him. A weight fell from his shoulders when he heard this. "Yeah, I guess it is." "So, what now?" Draco frowned. "I'm not sure. I'll probably be arrested and be brought to Azkaban soon." Blaise and Daphne appeared at their sides. "Really, Malfoy," Blaise sighed, "must you ruin the celebration with your negativity?" Draco shrugged. "Sorry." "I doubt you will go to Azkaban, Draco." Daphne interjected. "She's right, mate. You've got the Gryffindor princess on your side. No one dares to cross her." Theo joined in. Draco grinned and looked over at Hermione who was still hugging her friends. "Perhaps." He searched the crowd and found his parents standing in a corner, waiting for him. "Come on," he sighed, "I'll say goodbye to Hermione and then take my parents home. You're more than welcome to come. I'll imagine you can all use a drink."

The four Slytherins made their way through the crowd, ignoring the stares they received from their fellow students. "Granger." Draco called when they neared the Golden Trio. At the sound of his voice, the happy chatter died down. He didn't care however, as Hermione run up to him and enveloped him in a hug. She let go of him and gleefully said: "We did it, Draco. We defeated him. Harry defeated Voldemort." Draco smirked. "I know, Hermione. I was standing right next to you when it happened." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that. But do you realize what it means? It is finally over. The war, the fighting, the secrecy and all the hatred is over!" He looked over her head and saw the wary glances he got from her friends. "I am not so sure about that. The war might be over, but I think the hatred will not go away so easily." Hermione frowned at this and turned to look at her friends. "I'm sure they will come around once they get to know you." She replied softly. "We'll see about that Granger, but for now I think it's best if I take my parents and go home." "Are you sure?" she asked disappointed, "You could stay and celebrate here." He shook his head. "Not today, Granger. Let me know if you need anything and enjoy the party." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

 **The End**

* * *

 _So this is where the books end (not counting the epilogue) so this is where this story ends. I am already working on a sequel, but I am not sure when I will be posting it._

 _When I started this story, I didn't want the story to change anything in the HP books, but I decided Draco should help in the final battle. I also wanted to point out the significance of his help, by not killing Fred._

 _I hope you all liked my story and will read the sequel, once it is uploaded._

 _X Juuultje_


End file.
